Peak
by rumoredreader
Summary: This is a Jacob/Imprint story. It may not be what you expect; it's pretty different from the rest. Leila always thought she was different, but how different she really is may amaze her and Jake. Go on give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight and all of __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

Everyone comes into their own at different times. It's a high moment; everyone knows when they reach it. There is always a foreboding feeling that this is indeed as good as it gets. Some call it a peak in life.

I am twenty three. There have been no vast peaks in my life. There have been several high hills, but definitely no 'as good as it gets' moments.

I am average, not unhappy about it, quite the opposite. I am content that way. I blend in with a crowd, and there is nothing spectacular about me, knowing this makes it easier.

As a young girl I had misconceptions. I had a prodding feeling that I was different. I could not place my finger on it, something in me told me that everyone else was set apart. At first I thought I was meant to be beautiful, but since I still have yet to outgrow my awkwardness I have been able to rule that out.

Then there was the idea that it was intelligence. I have always seen things differently so I fooled myself into thinking I was smarter somehow. Yet my just average grades and acceptance only to the local community college proved that quite wrong.

So as a last resort I attempted sports. In high school I succeeded in being the only senior to play junior varsity soccer four years running. It was due greatly in part to the excess thirty pounds of body weight I could not seem to lose.

So twenty three, and working as an office assistant outside of Portland I knew I was just like everyone else, there was nothing special about me. I was happy in my plain qualities. I had good friends, and family that cared for me.

I had just accepted that my life was not one of greatness, that some of us are meant to be the backup singers in life. Then strange things started to happen this month.

It started the day I got home from my camping vacation with my family the beginning of August. The summer air was especially sticky, and the air conditioning in my small apartment was broken. I was lying in bed, wide awake. The air seemed to be electric, like it was sending pure energy pulsing through my veins, stronger than an espresso shot.

My foot would not stop tapping. I watched the clock minutes flash in red warning of the sleep I was depriving myself of. Minutes ticked into hours, and at six am I sat up. I was no more tired than when I had laid down seven hours ago, and the sun was now sending heat waves through my poorly shaded windows.

I got up and walked into my kitchen, waiting for the effects of the insomnia to set in. I ate breakfast in the quite of the morning, almost an hour passed, and nothing. I was baffled, but not about to complain. Instead I made my way to the bathroom to start my morning ritual.

The mirror greeted me below the fluorescent lighting. I hated the lighting, it showed me in detail everything about me I didn't want to know. Like the small puff below my eyes that grew with my age, or the wrinkle line thickening around my smile. I grimaced at the face staring back at me, only to notice another tiny line on my forehead. That was not good. I was too young for this many wrinkles. And the fact that they were framed in my pudgy face and frizzy short hair did not help. I turned away from the mirror to the shower. Seeing any more of myself in that mirror was not a healthy way to start my day.

…

The day pressed on as many others had in the past. Though strangely enough the lack of sleep took no toll on me that day. Instead at the end of the long workday, I once again was energized. There was the familiar foot tapping as I finished filing away work I had missed. I had energy to burn, at six when I left work the humid heat did not tire me as it usually did. Once again I was invigorated, I found myself puzzled.

Then the strangest thing happened, as I was turning off the highway I noticed a new building I had never seen before. It was a new trendy gym that had just completed construction. Gyms were generally places I felt uncomfortable in, and avoided like the plague. Yet I was drawn to it, to the shiny blue sign that illumined above tan stucco, and the grand opening sign hanging below that.

I parked in the crowded large parking lot and made my way over black new asphalt, still fresh with the smell towards the beacon of my attention. Air conditioning flooded over my body when the electric glass doors slid open in welcome. Beyond them was a bustle of people, mostly too fit for my liking. Before I realized what was happening a receptionist greeted me and steered me to membership. I had the passing feeling of a cattle being herded.

A large middle age man greeted me, and led me towards a small room. Both the man and the room had a color of a bright orange. Both seemed to be painted on.

He judged me the moment I sat across from him in his 'office' I sensed. His name was Jamie, he was personal trainer. I agreed when he said I wanted to be in better shape, and listened intently to his suggestions for a membership plan. I was being drawn in, I knew it.

By the time I left I had signed a contract for a platinum membership, complete with weekly personal trainer sessions. It was an out of body experience. I still don't know what overtook me in that time. All I knew was the next day I had a session with Jake, my new trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight and all of __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

That night I evaded sleep for several hours before finally giving in. Surprisingly I managed to wake at six am the next morning, and even with only a few hours was wide awake.

Later that day, I had passed on coffee, and found I did not need it. Once again I was pumped for no particular reason. And was glad for it, not knowing what to expect at my first training session.

At promptly six fifteen my trainer met me at the front desk. I had expected another muscle bound, middle aged tan freak to be honest, and was slightly shocked with what I saw instead.

The man was still tan, but in the natural healthy way like he was that way year round. He had a smile on his face that made me instantly like him, and also realize that I was at least a few years older than him. He was muscular, but not thick. But even though he was not as broad, he was huge still, standing taller than anyone else around. And his smooth black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was the last person on earth I wanted to see me sweat. Though there were many other things I would want to do with him, starting with those beautiful lips…

"Hey you must be Leila. I'm Jake." His voice distracted me. His hand shook mine then, in the perfect mix of strength and consideration. Even if it was ridiculously warm. I smiled in return. Suddenly I felt very out of place in the gym, and at the same time completely at home with him. I saw him gazing at me curiously before turning away.

"Well why don't we start with the scale and measurements so we have a place to go from. And you can tell me a little bit about what you want to accomplish physically." I nodded and smiled again. Even though I was obviously the elder, I felt like a lost little girl here. So I followed behind his perfectly sculpted body to a room behind the reception desk.

He motioned for me to take a seat at the small table pushed up against the wall, where he sat across from me wearing his grin.

"Alright Leila, so why are you here?" I waited for an elaboration for a minute, then when one didn't come I answered.

"I guess to get in shape. I'm not really sure, I'm not usually a work out kind of person." As if that wasn't obvious enough.

He nodded and smiled, "Okay so you want to get a little more healthy. That's a great place to start. Do you have any certain areas that you want to work on? Toning, weight loss, cardio, weight training?"

Again, something overtook me as I answered, two things had stood out when he said them. "Weight training, and definitely cardio."

He smiled, and checked some things off on his list. "Alright, well lets get started then. Today we are gonna do a full evaluation. Weigh in, measurements, and see how much you can endure and lift. Just go ahead and step up on that scale behind you when you're ready."

I stood up and eyed the large scale. Yet another thing I usually avoided. Sighing to myself I stepped on and began the process.

The two hours we had together passed faster than I had expected it to. There was not a lot of surprise on my part, after the initial shock of the extra ten pounds I had gained.

The lifting weights were a lot easier than I had anticipated, and Jake would occasionally raise his eyebrows during the process, but did not speak much. Cardio was as I had expected; sweaty and utterly embarrassing. The only thing worse than sweating in front of Jake, was doing it with Malibu Barbie running next to me without a drop of sweat on her. Thank God he had been a completely nice about it, pretending not to see her.

There was a surprise though, at the end of our session Jake informed me that I lifted nearly double what he had expected I would. He seemed interested in this, and I was strangely proud of this fact. We parted with me promising him several days of cardio and three of weight training.

That night the electricity once again filled the air, as did my restlessness. Instead of the exhaustion from my workout as I had expected my body seemed rejuvenated. It was as if I had been sleeping all day instead of straining myself.

So at five am the time had again passed by too quickly, and the horizon showed a light creeping up. I knew I was up for the day. Another strange compulsion overtook me. Instead of going for my normal breakfast I put my sneakers on. I sat for a few minutes on my bed in the shorts and tank I had slept in before deciding what to do.

When my feet hit the pavement it started in a slow jog. My body began pooling sweat quickly, and before I knew it the sun had risen and I was further in my jog than I would have thought myself capable of. Worrying about the time I turned around and made it home, rounding the corner of my block I lost my steam and my breath. I calmed to a walk, and to my surprise inside my apartment found I had been gone nearly an hour. Something I couldn't even do in high school during soccer season.

I was baffled by my new found energy.

The week passed the same as those days. Everyday I found my way mysteriously to the gym. Instead of three days of weight training I did seven, and accompanied each day with a morning jog, that was progressing towards a run. It was ridiculous, but in seven short days I was already feeling healthier, and passing with only several hours of sleep here and there.

My shock was even furthered when I met with Jake the following Tuesday for our next session. He eyed me strangely right off the bat when he saw me, but hid it well. Then he was downright shocked as I stepped on the scale, he wasn't the only one. I had lost fifteen pounds. It seemed near impossible, and I felt a smile spreading across my face as I asked Jake if that was right.

He nodded and eyed me skeptically. "Leila, what is your diet like?"

The look on his face said what his words had skirted around. He thought I wasn't eating. I was insulted.

"This morning I had a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and plate of pasta and alfredo sauce for lunch, with a breadstick. And for dinner I'm planning on hamburgers." I knew my chin was slightly lifted in defense.

He nodded and shrugged. "Well those are some awesome results, but don't be upset if they aren't continually like this. The first week is usually the best."

I nodded and we headed off for our workout. If he hadn't been shocked at my weight loss, he had been during weight training. He had to add more weight to each exercise. By the time we were done I was noticing a crease of confusion appear above his eyebrows. It made me realize he might not be as young as I had thought.

"Leila, were you holding back at all last week?" He again had that strange look on his face as we headed towards the cardio room.

"Definitely not. It must just be all the workouts I did this week." His smile met mine as I stepped up to the treadmill. He set the time and speed for me. After a few minutes I increased the speed, and Jake raised his eyebrows wordlessly at me. A smile was playing on his handsome lips as he watched me increase the speed several more times. I was sweating, but it was noticeably less. After ten minutes, he asked me to stop.

It was my turn to be confused now. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled widely and answered, "I want to try something else with you, if that's okay. I think you're handling running fine on your own. I teach mai thai boxing. Have you ever heard of it?"

I scanned my memory and came up blank. "I don't think so."

"It's a combination of martial arts and boxing. Its really intense, but I think you might be up for it." I followed him to a back empty studio. There was several punching bags and equipment lined up on a wall.

"It's a great self defense thing, and an even better workout. Wanna give it a try?" His smile welcomed me to join him on the soft mat lining the middle of the floor.

"Alright, we're gonna start with some basic self defense moves. So I am going to come towards you as an attacker would. I just want to see how your reflexes are. Ready?" I nodded and watched as he walked towards me, before he began to make his move, my reflexes went into overdrive. Before I realized what I was doing my foot hooked around his legs and knocked him to the ground.

He stared up at me in shock. "I'm sorry."

My face was turning bright red as he made his way to his feet. "Did you take martial arts?"

I shook my head no, and he raised his eyebrows. "How did you know to do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Reflexes I guess."

His eyebrows were again pulled together, "Uh-huh."

The rest of the day passed similar, apparently my reflexes were stronger than expected by either of us. Jake didn't meet my eyes as he said goodbye. But he did invite me to join his class that met several times a week early morning at 6:30am.

…

The next week I weighed in with another large loss, ten pounds. And my weights again increased above what was expected. I was amazed at my new found self in just two weeks.

It was nearly three weeks in when I looked myself in the mirror. I had just returned for another early morning run. My face was flushed, but obviously pale. Leaning in towards the mirror I squinted my eyes, attempting to find the lines I had scrutinized just three weeks ago. There weren't there. That's impossible I thought, then I noticed that the bags under my eyes were gone too. That was just downright weird. I had only slept about 9 hours in the past three days. Something was going on. I looked completely different. There were high cheekbones slowly beginning to show, and my lips I had once thought thin were appearing pouty on my thinning face. My pores seemed to have shrunk. My grey-blue eyes were sparkling, and even my light brown hair seemed to shine more.

My body was definitely firmer and smaller, but seeing that in the mirror was something I was definitely not ready for yet. So I turned and began my daily shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight and all __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

The next day in Jake's class I managed a round house kick. Again I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Jake however seemed not surprised now. He instead smiled at me proudly. After class I went to the locker room to shower and get ready for work.

I dressed in a red wrap dress for work and sandals. It seemed to be one of my only outfits that was still manageable on my shrinking body.

It was Tuesday and I had a training session with Jake that night. I decided to say goodbye before leaving (a tradition I had made after class), and made my way to his small office at the end of the hall. His door was open slightly, letting out a stream of light onto the dark carpeting of the hall.

I was about halfway down the hall when his voice became clear. "Sam, I am telling you there is something going on. She does not smell right." There was a pause. Who was he talking about?

"I don't know, I can't place it. No of course not like one of them, that's sick man. I'll ask her when the time is right, I want to figure things out first."

I fingered the water bottle in my hand, and heard the plastic snap. I'm not sure how, but I knew Jake had heard it. "Sam, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night. Tell the guys hey for me. Alright, later."

As I heard the phone click shut, I resumed walking down the hall. The door swung open towards me, and Jake met me with his usual smile. "Hey Leila, great job today in class."

Even from the three feet between us I could slightly feel the heat radiating off his body. He ran so warm, but this week I seemed to become a lot more sensitive to it, and slightly curious.

His eyes held a look when they met mine I couldn't understand. It was like he was curious about me too. "Thanks, I've had a great teacher."

He laughed a warm friendly laugh at this. "Are you always so humble about your accomplishments?"

I didn't know how to answer this so I shrugged my shoulders. "I gotta go to work, see you tonight?"

"Absolutely." It might have been me, but his eyes seemed to sparkle when he said this. I waved goodbye and smiled to myself as I left.

I was in way too deep, and the guy was only being nice to me because he was paid to. Still that didn't keep my mind from wandering to places it shouldn't.

That night after work I dressed in my new workout outfit I had bought over the weekend. Smaller aqua blue shorts than I would normally wear and a white sports tank. In the locker room, I barely recognized the figure staring back at me in the floor length mirror. She was trim, still a bit of fat left here and there, but no longer close to overweight. I smiled at my reflection in slight satisfaction, and finished lacing my shoes.

Jake met me at the reception desk as usual at exactly six fifteen. His smile widened when he saw me, making me smile back in return. "Long time no see."

"Yea, I know." I followed him to the weighing station, taking in his appearance. He had on black shorts and a black loose fitting tank top today. It was much less than his normal sweatpants and t-shirts. I found myself staring at his muscular arms.

"Alright, step up and let's see how wonder woman did this week." I felt myself blushing at his comment as I stepped onto the no longer ominous scale.

His hand reached over me and slid the bar further than it had been last week, and I watched in amazement as it evenly rested at 120. Only 5 pounds away from my goal weight.

"Wow, Leila. How did you manage to loose another ten pounds?" Jake made no show of hiding his shock now. Instead he stared at me, then back at the scale.

The normal smile that I had after these weigh ins did not surface. I was excited, but I had an aching feeling that this was extremely not normal. Especially since I was definitely not dieting.

"I – I don't know." We were both staring at the scale now, so I stepped off and backed away from it. I could hardly believe what I had accomplished, it seemed impossible.

Jake shook his head and forced back his smile when he looked at me. "Alright, well I know that you're doing fine with weight training by yourself, so I wanted to do something new today."

I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"How do you feel about going for a run outside with me?" I smiled as he spoke those words. I had not told him I had been running in the mornings, he was under the impression that all my cardio was in gym.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Great, there is an outdoor track behind the gym. I figured we would do a few laps out there. It will increase your difficulty level a bit more than the treadmill."

I wordlessly followed him to the said track. The sun was behind the clouds, but the air was still thick, and he had yet to notice my smug smile.

"Okay, if you need to slow down at any point, let me know. I don't want you overheating out here." He seemed genuinely concerned at the idea as he eyed my now tiny frame.

The pace needed changing alright. Jake was barely passing a jog, and seemed to be more like walking for him.

"Jake?" He ran ahead of me and began running backwards to speak to me. "Do you think we could pick it up some?"

His smile broadened. "Alright, would you like to set the pace then?"

I nodded in return and waited for him to fall into place besides me.

My body took over, I knew I should have started with a slow run, but my legs burst into a sprint. Jake easily kept stride, and I noticed he was not even sweating. That was strange.

I was showing off, but I couldn't help it. I pushed harder still and began to feel the sweat appear on my forehead as we made our first lap. My breathing was steady, as Jake spoke beside me. "Leila, why don't we slow down, you're gonna overheat."

I shook my head no and looked at him again. Again he was perfectly dry of any sweat, and seemed to be only jogging. "I'm not tired."

My legs pushed harder and faster. I felt like I was in a dream. You know when you can run forever without getting tired. The only thing that made me realize I was awake was the small drips of sweat falling off my face. My heart was pounding, but it wasn't from exertion, it was from the beautiful man so close next to me.

Jake had a smile on his face as we continued to sprint the hard track. After five laps he slowed down. I followed him in doing so, and found my breathing finally a little ragged. His was still as though he had only been jogging, and his eyes met mine.

There was an intense moment as he stared down at me. I don't know if it was the adrenaline of the run, or the wide smile on his face, but I felt high. Like I was on a cloud and could never come down. The sun had peaked from a cloud and was shining brightly on his smile.

I couldn't say what happened next, one minute he was staring down at me, mesmerizing me and the next his large arms were around me. Heat flooded through my entire body as his lips found their way to mine. I was sure that the heat was coming directly from his lips, because they seemed to be exploding into fire when they met mine. It was a fire I wanted to be consumed in. The passion of the kiss overtook me, and I was struggling to breath as I felt him pull me off the ground. He noticed and placed me back on my feet.

For a moment his arms stayed wrapped around me, his head hotly resting on mine. His nose was in my hair, and I don't know if it was my imagination but I thought I heard him sniff me. I pulled back without realizing the questioning look on my face.

Jake peered down at me, with a wary smile. "We should head back Leila."

I wanted to ask him why he kissed me, to say something, anything, but the breath I had lost during our kiss was failing to return to me.

I was a deer in headlights as we walked back to the gym. I had never been kissed like that. Heck I had barely been kissed at all. And that kiss, was electrifying, and hot… literally.

Jake avoided my eyes that were staring intently at him as we walked back into the cool air conditioning. I reached into my back pocket for my cell phone to check the time, and came up empty.

"Crap." I muttered.

Jake looked at me curiously. "What?"

"I think I dropped my cell phone outside. It's not in my pocket."

Before either of us could say anything, a perky blonde behind the reception desk, whose name I had learned was Becky piped in. "Is this your phone?" Sure enough she held up my small silver phone.

I sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you so much."

"No problem, someone dropped it off a little while ago. It's been ringing ever since though. I put it on silence."

Sure enough when she handed me my phone it began vibrating again. I looked at the caller id and saw my mom's name. I looked at Jake, now becoming worried. "I have to take this."

"Hey mom what's going on?" I walked over to a remotely empty section of the entrance feeling the eyes of Jake and Becky following me.

"Oh thank God I got a hold of you. Leila I need you to fly home as soon as you can." My mom's voice was tight. I recognized the tone instantly, she was trying not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, what's the matter, did something happen?" I was now becoming extremely worried.

"No baby, it's Auntie Mary. She had a heart attack this morning, the doctors don't think she's gonna make it through the night. She's been asking for you." I gasped in surprise. I had to leave right now.

"Mom, listen calm down. I am at the gym, I am going to get changed and I will be on the first flight to Seattle as soon as I can." I was pushing back the tears that were rapidly forming behind my eyes.

"Alright, call when you get here, Daddy will come get you. Love you Leila." I heard the strain break and a sniffle.

"Love you too, see you soon." I closed the phone and my eyes. Crying here, especially in front of Jake was not an option. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Jake, I have to leave. I have a family emergency." I didn't meet his eyes, but I could feel his intense gaze on me.

"Leila are you okay?" I did feel him moving closer, his body heat gaining on me. Then his hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and knew he saw the tears forming in my eyes.

"My aunt had a heart attack. They don't think she's gonna make it. I need to be there." As I finished the words, his arms closed around me. I felt so safe and protected from what was happening I had a hard time pulling away.

"Do you need a ride to the airport or anything?" I shook my head no, and began retreating to the locker room with Jake on my heels.

"No, I'm going there right now. Hold on." Jake patiently waited as I ran into the locker room and back out in a minute with my bag over shoulder.

He stayed silent when he walked me to my car. The parking lot was dark now, and surprisingly empty. I loaded my bag into the back seat then turned to Jake. He had a strange expression on his face.

"Leila, I know my timing is really bad, but when you get back… I'd like to see you, you know outside the gym." His hand had made it's way to hold my chin as he spoke. I was so all over the place that his words nearly made me burst into tears. It was all too much, and I couldn't believe he really liked me.

I forced a smile on my face and answered. "Yea, I'd really like that. I'll probably be back next week."

His face lit up at my words, more than it had even so earlier at the track. Then quicker than I had time to react his lips were on mine again, one arm snaked its way around my back and pressed me up against him. I could feel every muscle on his sculpted stomach and had to pull away, before I got lost in him. When our lips parted he pecked my cheek and held my door open for me. With that I left.

…

I had lucked out and caught a flight leaving just thirty minutes after I arrived at the airport. The flight had no delays, and I arrived in Seattle shortly after. I knew I must have looked strange to people passing by, still in my gym shorts with only a long sleeve black shirt pulled over my workout tank.

I went past luggage claim to the front entrance and scanned for my Dad. I immediately was able to spot him, his graying head and red polo. To my surprise he saw me, but looked right past me. I ran up to him, with my bag draped across me. "Hey Dad."

Shock registered across his face as he looked at me. "Leila? Wow you look great honey."

He hugged me tightly then headed directly towards the hospital. He informed me that Aunt Mary was still hanging in there, and kept asking for me. The slow ride there was painful. I was praying we weren't too late. My Aunt Mary was more than just a regular aunt.

She was actually my mother's aunt. My mother's parents were killed in a freak car accident when she was a teenager though, and Mary took her in. Aunt Mary was like my grandmother, and as a child, she was my best friend. While my older sister Lucy went to tennis camp every summer, I went to Aunt Lucy's house in the country. She would tell me scary stories at night, about monsters and feed me s'mores. Her old house was filled with all sorts of interesting artifacts from all over the world. Aunt Lucy was an archeologist, always away on exciting new digs. She retired a few years ago, and that's when she started taking a turn for the worst.

I cursed myself as we drove for not visiting her more often. I would call her once a week, but I suddenly felt like I should have done more.

In the hall outside of Aunt Mary's room stood my older sister and her husband. Lucy was a head taller than me, and my complete opposite. She was four years my senior, and always able to one up me. She was the star athlete in high school, and an honor student all the way through. The only thing that topped her talent was her beauty. Lucy had long blonde hair, and the ability to naturally tan when I would burn and freckle. I spent a large part of my teen years, hating her. When she got married to Bob though, I began to warm up. He was kind and amazing, he brought out a side of Lucy that I didn't know existed.

When they laid eyes on us I saw Lucy's draw drop. "Leila? Is that you? Oh My God, you are so freaking skinny! Wow!"

Her lanky arms went around me and then she passed me to Bob, we exchanged the awkward arm pat hug. "So how is she?"

"Go ahead on in, she's awake, and I think she really wants to see you." Lucy's eyes were sad, I knew she loved Aunt Mary as much as I did.

Inside the dimly lit hospital room I made out my mom first. She made no notion to the fact I had changed, instead embraced me with a sad face. Then my eyes moved to Aunt Mary. Her usually strong body, seemed so small and weak under the white cotton sheets, and her face looked so sallow.

"Leila," Her voice was even weaker as she spoke my name. I immediately went to her side, taking her hand.

"Kate, can we have a moment alone please?" My mom nodded and left the room quietly.

Mary's eyes met mine, and I saw their intensity I was used to. It comforted me somehow. "Leila, I have something important to tell you."

I nodded my head.

"I left you my house, and everything in it." Her words were soft, but they made me gasp.

"Aunt Mary.." I began, but she interrupted me.

"Leila, no this is important. There is a room below the stairs, you need to find it. In it you will find what you need. I know things are happening to you. I don't have enough time to explain them, but you will find explanations in that room. Promise me." The spark in her eyes seemed to be fading as she spoke, I choked back a sob.

"I promise." She squeezed my hand faintly and I looked at her.

"You are the strongest. More than you know now. You carry the strength of time with you young one, always remember that." Her eyes began to flicker as she finished speaking. I called for my mom and everyone followed her into the room.

Aunt Mary's heart monitor slowed to a quiet distant beeping, before she passed. My mother's cries were the loudest, I saw her embracing my father, and Lucy with Bob. I sat at the edge of the bed staring at my aunt. It had happened too fast, what did she mean?

Nurses pooled around the bed in slow motion then, and tears slid down my cheek. I felt the familiar arms of my father pulling me away. "It's time to leave baby."

His words were a hoarse whisper, and I realized I had been sitting there for nearly a half hour.

I took one final look at Aunt Mary, and let him guide me out of the room.

…

The funeral was a few days later on Friday. I had called work and my friends to explain I was staying for another week. I didn't call Jake. I was unsure what the protocol was for your trainer that you also happened to have made out with. He was the only person I had not spoken to, yet he was the one that was most frequently in my mind.

Today is Saturday, and also the reading of the will. My mother, Lucy and I were Aunt Mary's only living relatives, so we were the only ones attending.

I had remembered Aunt Mary's words, but decided not to make too much of them. The house was probably split between all of us, or given to my mother. And I was pretty sure that the house and it's contents were all that my aunt had to her name.

The lawyer's office was outdated, and there was a tiny leak in the ceiling, letting in a steady slow drip of water near the window. I found it hard to draw my attention away from it as he began speaking. We were sitting in front of his cluttered desk in three mismatched chairs. This was exactly the kind of lawyer I expected Aunt Mary to have. Thinking about it made me smile.

He had been speaking and I had been counting the drips, I knew I missed something vital. My mother seemed confused, and pretty worked up over something. I chose to start paying attention then.

"I'm sorry how much did you just say?" Her mouth was actually gaping.

"Ms. Janus left you and your husband six point four million dollars." The stout man answered over thick rimmed glasses as though he were saying the time of day, not that my parents were instant millionaires.

"And to your daughters," He continued past her gaping face. "Mrs. Lucy Harris is to inherit one point five million dollars."

"Oh My God." Lucy's words were simple, but so very fitting. All three of us were staring blindly at the man.

"And finally Ms. Janus has left her Kent estate, with all of it's included possessions to Miss Leila Parker." I was the only one who was not utterly surprised.

The rest of our meeting we signed papers, and dealt with legality matters that were mostly far over my head.

Bob and my father were just as surprised as we were when we told them over lunch. Lucy and my mom had agreed to come with me that afternoon to Aunt Mary's to help me sort out her things, and decide what I wanted to do. I had no idea myself.

The half hour drive to her house passed quickly even in the down pouring rain that was native to living in Washington.

I felt like crying when we pulled onto the old dirt road leading to her house. Memories flooded me as the big blue house came into view. My mom reached across the seat and took my hand, obviously I wasn't the only one. I knew though, right then, looking at Aunt Mary's house. I was not going to sell it, it was home. More than any other place had ever been to me; this place was where I belonged. Crazy as it sounds, it was almost as if the old house was calling me.

_Twilight and all of __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

Each room was as I had remembered it. Elegantly styled with cozy carpets and plush sofas, warm lighting and odd collectibles from everywhere.

My favorite room was at the back of the house, next to the kitchen, the sun room. I always loved the irony of having a sun room in the rainiest place ever. The old white wicker set greeted me, and reminded me of the countless days I had sat with Aunt Mary just reading or listening to her stories.

We spent the next three hours sorting and packing away Aunt Mary's clothes. I had not spoken of my idea to keep the house yet. I wanted to try out living here first for a few days. After all it was virtually in the middle of nowhere. I asked Lucy if she would spend the night, and she had agreed. We arranged for Bob to pick us up the next morning, and mom had left wishing us a good night.

Staying in Aunt Lucy's room did not seem right, so I had taken my old room I would stay in, and Lucy had taken the one opposite the hall from mine. The walls of my old guest room were a dark rich purple and there was a walnut four poster bed made in my favorite sheets. It was like Aunt Lucy had prepared for this. Then as I folded back the blankets to go to bed, I found quite the shock, and I realized, she had planned for this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_Before reading this chapter I have a fun fact for you. When I was writing this the name Leila just came to me, it's a name I have always loved. Today out of curiosity I looked up its origin. Here is some major irony for you… it means night beauty. Don't you love when those things happen?_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter…_

_…_

There below the covers was a white envelope with my name clearly printed on it. I gasped at first, then hastily took the envelope and tore it open. Inside there was a short note and an antique key. The note told me to put the key in the room I would know of.

Adrenaline pulsed through me as I ran down the stairs, careful not to wake Lucy from her quite snores, and stopped directly in front of the wooden panel. Sure enough there in the moonlight I saw a small tarnished lock that the key slid directly into. The door slid open inwards towards the stairs and a light above me flickered on.

In front of me was a narrow staircase that led to a large room. The walls were the covered in a paneling that looked like the maple on my bed. One whole wall was covered in bookshelves and old books. There was a desk opposite me at the other end of the room. And yet another wall was covered in what appeared to be a sword collection. The most prominent feature of the room though was a singular glass case. There was a light directly above it illuminating its contents.

Inside was a plain necklace, a silver chain and an ever more plain brown stone that dangled below. On top was a letter written in Lucy's signature script, addressed to me, it read:

_My Dearest Leila,_

_This is the last time you will hear from me, as we have already parted ways. You are one of the people I cherish most on this Earth, but this you already know._

_This being said, there are things you need to know. What you are about to learn, you may never tell the rest of the family. This is forever our secret. If you feel like you can not handle this responsibility, throw this letter away directly._

_I know that you can, and you will be reading further though. So I must start with a confession. I neither am, nor was I ever an archeologist. The money you surely know about now has been in our family for a long period of time. The true title I held through my life was not of a career, but a destiny; a hunter._

_I am the descendant of a bloodline, one that runs strong in your veins. I am the last living member of Les Chasseurs._ _The most important thing to know about us is that our best job is to not exist. We are in a way, the secret service of the world. _

_A world that you, as many others, don't fully understand what it is comprised of. You my dear one though __are__ so different. You are fated to know the truth, to protect others from it. It is your destiny, as it was once mine._

_Surely by this time you have begun gaining inexplicable strengths and impossible speeds. Sleep has become an irritation, rather than a pleasure. Perhaps your senses have grown stronger as well, yes? This is expected, it will continue, until your twenty fourth birthday. That is the day you will peak. You will become as strong as that which you battle._

_This is the hardest part dear child. The demon you must face. Surely you remember the stories I once relayed to you on those damp summer evenings. The ones you wanted more and more of. Of the beautiful girl who battles the vampires? And the magical necklace that protected her from their venom? Below you now __is__ that necklace. It is the best weapon I can give to you; and the demons, they are real. You will find everything you need in this room to begin your journey. There are books on their strengths, weaknesses as well as your own. The pendant on the necklace is strong, but you are stronger. As I said you have the blood of Les Chasseurs, the strength of a thousand generations pulses through you. Never forget that. I love you, and in you, I have great faith._

_Love always with you,_

_Aunt Mary_

I sank to the floor in front of the necklace shaking. Surely this was some kind of joke. Vampires? Come one now…

My shaking hands gripped tightly to the letter as I sat up on my knees and stared at the pendant. It was just some rock. Curiosity got the best of me and I lifted the lid to the lit case. As my fingers reached into the glass box the stone began to change color, when my skin touched it, the dull texture of the brown rock faded away. In my hands was formed a dark purple pendant, sparkling in the light. Without thinking about it, I put it on.

When the beautiful pendant hit my chest I lost my breath. Literally. I had the wind knocked out of me. I dropped to my knees and reached around the back for the clasp, only to find it had disappeared. Impossible. I pulled at the chain trying to rip it from me, but the skinny metal would not budge. Obviously the necklace was not going anywhere. Now I was definitely freaking out. I pulled a few more times before giving up and resigning on the necklace.

I decided to try and take my mind off of it. I began pulling random books off the shelves and scanning them. As promised each held information about vampires and their qualities. I remembered many of the things in the books from Aunt Mary's stories. Still I spent the next few hours in the room reading.

Hours later I heard movement above. I quickly tucked the necklace below my t-shirt and headed up the stairs. Sure enough Lucy was leaving her room and heading for the stairway. I locked the door quietly and slipped back to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_Alright folks I give you the missing chapter. Hopefully this will clarify some things for those of you who were a tad confused!_

_…_

We spent the morning together and then a half hour after twelve Bob showed up. I informed Lucy that I wanted some time at the house by myself. I said I wanted to 'sort some more stuff out'.

Lucy gave me a short hug, and told me to call her if I got scared. If only she knew how scared I really was by this whole thing. But I didn't tell her, and I knew I never would tell her, or anyone else.

My first thing to sort out, was the fridge. The only food I had found was oatmeal. And while it worked out great for breakfast, I knew that would get old. So I found Mary's car keys and headed out to the driveway where her old Cadillac greeted me. I drove into the small town of Kent, and for some reason kept going.

A little while later I found myself turning off to a neighborhood outside of Seattle. I knew what my mind was plotting, and I also knew it was stupid to provoke this idea. Yet here I was deliberately parking a block away from a known bad neighborhood. I don't know exactly what I was hoping to have happen. But by now the sun was beginning to set, and I was walking down the almost empty road in nothing but a tank top, khaki shorts and flip flops. The clothes were Lucy's and still a tad too tight for my liking.

I kept my pace slow, and did my best to appear lost, still not entirely sure what I was looking for. Then as I rounded a dark corner I saw what I was hoping for. There were two particularly creepy older drunk men sitting on a door stoop. They saw me the moment I rounded the corner, and the braver of the two began approaching me.

"Hey pretty pretty, you come to play?" I looked up from the sidewalk, my whole body began to twitch in what I could only assume was anticipation.

"I'm lost. Do you know how to get back downtown?" I did my best to appear frightened, and confused. They fell right into it.

The bigger of the men was licking his lips. "Oh we can definitely help you find your way."

Behind me I heard the other approaching. I thought I would start shaking now, but I steadied myself and pretended not to hear him. I felt his rough palms make contact with my skin though, as he brazenly grabbed both of my upper arms. I said no and he began pulling me backwards.

This was it. The large man in front of me came closer and I took it as signal, I leaned backwards onto the man grabbing me and kicked the large man hard in the face. My elbows pushed backwards into the man behind me, effectively loosening his grip from me and staggering him backwards. The rush of adrenaline was amazing, as I turned ready to fight the man who had held me captive.

My fists flew wildly into his stomach, then my leg connected with his head as he doubled over sending him flying backwards.

"Stupid bitch." I turned in time to see the other man charging at me again, only this time a shiny object was flickering in the streetlights. I was about to move out of the way when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a look of terror on his face, and he began to back away, then sprint. His friend got up and joined him. I noticed then he was not looking at me, but past me. I glanced over my shoulder to see what he was looking at, and for the first time tonight was scared.

The eyes that met mine were full of pure anger. As were the nearly half dozen other sets of eyes behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Twilight and all of its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_…_

"Leila, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the stern sound in his voice rang through my body.

"Me? What are you doing here Jake?" I eyed the god like man before me and the four nearly identical figures behind him. They had to be his brothers I figured. Each of them had the same disapproving look in their eyes.

"My car broke down." I lied looking down to the pavement.

"So you decided to provoke a fight? This is not what I suggested mai thai boxing for." The anger seemed to be slipping from his face to be replaced by almost humor.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" He took a step up to me and placed a always hot hand on my shoulder. The sudden realization that he stopped the fight for me, made me angry. Though I wasn't one hundred percent sure why.

"I'm fine. What are you doing in Seattle… following me around?" My words were slightly rude, but I didn't care.

A smile lit his face, and he ignored my irritated tone. "No, actually I grew up here too. I'm from Forks, the La Plush reservation. Me and my friends had sort of an errand to run here."

Behind him a throat cleared, and he looked away from me back over his shoulder at said friends. They were all as massive as he was, and smiling at me in a way that made me fidget.

"Leila, this is Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared." He said with a notion to each of them.

His hot hand dropped back to its side and he turned to the group with him. "Guys, this is Leila Parker."

My heart stuttered slightly at the way it he said it. The one he had introduced as Quil snorted and spoke up. "Oh, we know."

The other three chuckled at the statement. Jake shot him an icy glance before turning back to me. "Ignore them, they barely share a brain between all four of them."

I nodded my head in amusement.

"So what happened to your car?" Jake asked.

Crap, crap, crap; I had nothing. Doing my best to think on the fly I threw out the first thing that came to mind. "It, uh, stalled."

Jake looked at me for a moment, then back at his friends. "Hey why don't I meet up with you guys later? Can you handle things without me?"

The smallest in the bunch rolled his eyes at Jake and laughed. "Later Jake. Leila."

With that they all walked past us, the one I thought was Embry, hit Jake on the arm as he passed and winked at him then me. Jake narrowed his eyes and pushed the large man almost making him loose his balance. He laughed and I waved a quick goodbye the group.

"So where is this car of yours?" Jake asked, his attention fully focused on me again.

"Around the corner there. It isn't actually mine. It's my aunt's, but I guess that sort of makes it mine now." I was rambling, and Jake eyed me strangely, the recognition set on his face.

"How are you doing?" Warm heat flooded my face again as his hand rested on my cheek.

I looked into his deep brown eyes as I answered. "I'm okay. It's just still weird, ya know?"

He nodded and his eyes told me did. For the first time I saw in them that he had experienced loss in his life as well. Beneath his happy exterior I now saw an old sadness in his eyes. It brought me past my current loss, and made me want to cry for his. The intensity of the emotion overtook me, and I had to pull away.

I began walking back towards the Cadillac, and heard Jake's soft steps fall alongside mine.

We walked silently till Jake laid eyes on Aunt Mary's ancient Cadillac.

The slow smile crept onto his face, as he walked up to the old red boat, and ran his fingers along white leather top.

"Wow, this is great!" He seemed like a kid in a candy store as he surveyed the car.

I smiled at the pure excitement in his eyes. "You like cars?"

The wide grin turned on me, and he laughed a bit. "Yea, I guess you could say that. Keys?"

I tossed the keys at him, knowing he would have no problem catching them. And as expected he grabbed them and unlocked the car in one swift fluid motion. The grace about his large frame amazed me; you would think him a ballerina the way he moved.

I held my breath as I watched the keys head towards the ignition, sending a silent prayer that, somehow, the engine would in fact have trouble starting up. No such luck, from the passenger window I saw the engine turned with one try.

In front of me the window slid down in a slight protest. Jake was leaning over the seat with a large grin on his face. "Starts fine for me, must've been a fluke."

I shrugged my shoulders in answer. _Or a lapse in mental sanity._ I thought to myself

His expression changed to a pleading look in his eyes, giving me the impression that he was young again.

"Would you mind?" He motioned towards the large wheel under his hands. "I've always wanted to drive one of these babies."

I laughed and slid into the passenger seat. "Be my guest."

He beamed at me, then quickly leaned over and grazed his fiery lips on my cheek.

"Where to?" His lips were still close enough that I could smell his wonderful breath on my cheek. I had to concentrate to get enough breath to answer.

"I need food." It was true, my stomach had been growling for quite some time now.

"Are you asking me to dinner?" There was a playfulness to him I was not used to, but I liked it.

"I guess so, if it involves me eating. And if your friends don't mind my stealing you away."

Jake pulled onto the deserted street when he answered. "They won't care, they'll probably be grateful even."

As he drove his hand found its way to mine. It was a natural motion, one that I don't even know he realized he had done. Everything with him felt natural, like it was the way it was supposed to be.

I saw the surroundings passing by us as we headed out of the city back towards Kent. Before I could ask he answered my thoughts. "I know a really great Indian restaurant called Punjab Sweets out here. Is that okay?"

I smiled a bit, I knew the place well, and it was about five miles from Aunt Mary's house. "That's fine; I haven't been there in a while."

We slowed to a red light and Jake looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm staying in Kent, in my aunt's house." I said.

"Huh." This seemed to give him something to think about, because for most of the ride there his forehead was furrowed in what appeared to be deep concentration.

We were on a slower back road leading to downtown Kent when Jake surprised me and spoke again.

"Leila…" There was a strong caution in his voice as he began. "Do you believe in destiny?"

His words hit closer to home than he knew. Lately everything happening to me was said to be destiny.

"Yea." I wished in that moment that I could tell him everything. I felt somehow that he would understand.

"Okay well…" As he struggled to find the words to what he was saying there was a quick movement in the headlights. A woman was running into the road. She was at least a hundred feet away, but I could clearly see her, panic was on her face as she waved her hands at us. And I could in also see the blurred white figure moving at her from the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

The adrenaline that had been pulsing through me earlier this evening went into overtime. I was about to tell Jake to stop the car, but realized he had already slammed on the brakes.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he got out of the car, slamming the door. Before I could say no, he yelled back at me "No matter what you see, stay in the car Leila!"

I watched him in amazement, like hell I was staying in the car. The white blur was moving fast through the trees when it hit me what it was. In slow motion my eyes focused on the man, and his startling red eyes.

The pendant around my neck started to pulse on my skin, it was urging me on. I felt like I had no choice but to act. It had only been a mere second since Jake had left the car, I couldn't let him get any closer.

Without putting any more thought into it I ran out of the car. My body took over as I began running towards the woman. I didn't look back at the scream of protest behind me. I did stop though when two burning hot hands reached me. They started shaking my whole body, and spun me around. "Leila, get back in the car right now!"

I don't know where my strength came from but I couldn't let him stay out here. I pushed him away hissing. "You don't know what is going on, please just trust me."

The anger flashed to shock, and the shaking continued to increase, sending waves of heat off of him. Taking advantage of his confusion I bolted towards the woman who was now running towards us. I reached her in a moment's time. Glancing over my shoulder in amazement I saw Jake had just disappeared. Not good, but my body wouldn't let me turn back. The woman was frantically yelling things at me. In a voice calmer than I could believe I said to her. "Go to the car."

I didn't have to tell her twice, she ran past me, and then I saw him. He was no longer running as he calmly walked towards me. His red eyes were puzzled and amused. Then in a split second he was in front of me, circling my frame. "My, my so brave, and so utterly stupid."

The beautiful white skinned creature seemed to spit the words at me. I didn't speak, I just took him in. His eternally good looks, brown hair that shone in the moonlight, and his evil smile. I hated him with everything in me, my insides were tearing at me wanting to rip him apart. It was the strongest urge I've ever felt in my life, but I resisted, waited.

"Letting her go is not quite the loss when I can have someone that smells like-" His words caught as his head snapped back towards the car. A loud roar had erupted from the woods and the vampire before me was surprised by it.

"No way." He looked at me, then back at the woods as if deciding.

Then with a smile he shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like there is going to be some before dinner entertainment."

As his words finished another vicious growl came from the tree line, and the figure it came from stepped forward. What emerged caught my breath in my throat.

A larger than life red-brown wolf walked out of the woods. Its eyes were blazing so intensely I could see them the moment he came into the clearing. They were familiar eyes. The wolf's huge head shook back between me and the vampire next to me. I know he was probably picking a target to attack, yet somehow I was calm.

My body didn't react in fear as the wolf prowled closer to us with is knifelike teeth bared. Instead there was curiosity.

When it was a few feet away the vampire was still staring at it curiously as well, this only seemed to upset the animal. He was obviously waiting for him to run. The animal paid no notion to me as he prepared himself to attack the vampire. The vampire made no movement to counter the attack; a smug smile was on his lips, as though he had already finished the kill.

I watched in now horror as the vampire flung his arm up, and felt the wind pick up around me. It circled the wolf, picking him up in what looked like a mini tornado of air, and then flung him back against a tree.

The wolf whimpered slightly as his body made impact with the tree. As the large animal got to his feet, a now angry growl filled the air. He was definitely irritated. But before he could charge again there was another gust of air, it worked as almost a shield. He couldn't move past it, though he was putting all of his strength towards it. The animal was growling louder than thunder as he snarled at the vampire.

"I changed my mind, I can't wait. And I think our wolf friend here might enjoy this as well." With one arm still extended towards the wolf, he grabbed for me. My body was easily pulled between the distance towards him. He smiled as I made no attempt to run away.

Facing his devilish eyes, and smile I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. The gap between his mouth and my neck was closing, and I couldn't get any of my limbs to move. My body was telling me to stay put. Behind us the wolf's cries were fiercer than ever, calling over the wind. They had become almost pained. The vampire laughed and his head snapped sending his teeth towards my exposed neck.

As it had earlier time slowed to almost a stop, in the instant his teeth were to make contact with my skin I saw a dim light. It was a glowing purple, coming from my chest. The pulse it gave off earlier, shot once more through my body, it was a mind blowing feeling it overtook all of me. The urge to rip him apart turned into a need, one that defined my existence. The waiting was over, I couldn't contain it any longer.

His cold teeth pushed through the layer of my skin in a harsh, painful movement, and that was as far as they were going to make it. My hand rose to his head, from behind I grabbed his hair and pulled him away from me.

"What the hell?" He asked with blood glistening on his teeth. The sight of my blood on him sent me over the edge. I punched him in the face.

The stunned vampire stumbled back and eyed me with worry. I didn't wait to let it register. I displayed the roundhouse kick I had learned, directly into his side, sending him to the ground. His arm that had been extended towards the wolf dropped, and the noise of the wind behind me began to dull. I paid no attention though, I reached for the arm that had caught my attention and grabbed it. In a movement I barely even saw I had moved his arm in a twisted position that was followed by a snapping noise. He cursed at me and I saw his left arm swinging at me.

I had my leg extended to kick it back, when I heard the growling. The wolf had been released from his barrier and wanted in on the fight.

Ignoring it, I sent my kick into the fist headed towards me. He once again fell backwards in a shocked expression. The smug smile had been wiped off his face, and I was about to wipe off a hell of a lot more when a huge blow hit my side. I was airborne instantly. I hit the ground about ten feet away in a loud thump. The wolf was now in my place, snapping at the vampire's cringing figure. The damn wolf had pushed me out of the way. Stupid oversized animal.

I got to my feet and was about to run back when I heard loud howling coming from the woods. An instant later four more large wolves emerged from the trees. I followed them as they headed toward their fellow animal. The large red-brown wolf was somehow on top of the vampire, with what looked like the upper hand. But it couldn't be. How could a wolf be stronger than one of them? As if in answer to my question, the second largest of the pack of wolves reached the fight and pulled the vampire by his neck to his feet.

All five of them circled the now seemingly terrified figure. The vampire's eyes darted from one to the next. And in one fluid motion one of the wolves grabbed the vampire in his huge jaw and they ran away with him. I could hear the screams of the vampire when they ran faster than an animal should into the woods. I knew when I saw them run, faster than me; faster than the vampire… those were not just wolves.

And in that terrifying instant, I realized something far worse. I had no idea what had happened to Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

_Twilight and all of its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

"Jake?!" I was screaming as loud as my scared voice would allow.

I ran back to the car hoping to find him there. The headlights blinded me slightly as I got closer, but no Jake was behind them. And strangely enough there was no woman either. She must have kept going.

"Jake!" I yelled again, panicking. My neck was starting to hurt where I had been bit, but there was something more important at the moment.

I heard a noise in the forest coming at me. I turned and was met with an impossibly hot body grabbing my own. I recognized it instantly.

"Oh thank God. What happened to you?!" I was afraid to let him go, that he might disappear again.

"Leila, he bit you."The words left his mouth with more venom than had been in the vampire's.

"I'm fine. Where were you?" I pulled away and noticed for the first time that Jake was half naked before me. His t-shirt was gone, and he was only wearing the shorts he had on before. Even his feet were bare.

"And what happened to your clothes? Did you see the wolves?" He paid no attention to the words coming out of my mouth. Instead he pushed my short hair to the side and was examining the slice on my neck.

"Do you feel any burning yet?" How did he know about the burning?

"No, like I said, I am fine." My hand shot up to hold the blood that was slowing. I waited while he eyed me up and down, looking for a sign that I was lying. Then he put his arm around my waist and started guiding me back to the car.

"What happened to the woman?" He asked.

"I don't know, she took off." I slid into the car while he held the door open for me, and watched as he walked slowly to the other side.

"Where is your aunt's house?" He looked straight ahead as he asked me.

"Why?" As safe as I felt with Jake, the look in his eyes was scaring me slightly.

He started the car and sighed before answering me. "You and I need to talk about some things. Like for starters how you were bit by that thing and are 'fine'. Then there is how the hell you were able to hurt him."

I don't know how, but Jake knew. He knew and I wanted to tell him everything more now than ever. But in the back of my head rang Aunt Mary's words that I could never tell anyone.

Considering this I evaded his inquisition. "What do you mean?"

Jake was obviously upset with how I reacted. "Leila, I am not stupid. We both know that was not a human. He could have killed you, he should have."

I stared at Jake to see his hands gripping the wheel and shaking slightly. I turned it around on him. "What are you talking about?"

That was it, the brakes slammed on, and he turned to me eyes blazing, and body shaking violently. "Damn it Leila, stop whatever game you are playing. That was a vampire!"

I barely heard his words as I watched his body shaking. He seemed to have no control over the convulsions running through him. "Jake, are you alright?"

I think he shook his head no, but it was hard to tell. I heard several curses I couldn't make out, and then his door flew open.

Jake jumped out of the car and began shaking even more. I was really getting scared. Before I could jump out of the car it happened.

Jake's skin fell away. No, that's not the right way to put it; it was pushed away, violently ripped away. And then, in the matter of a second in Jake's place stood the red-brown wolf snarling at the car, and at me.

The snarling slowed as his eyes met mine through the dash. I was in slight shock. Vampires and creatures of the night I had been slightly prepared for, hot men that turned into giant, vampire eating, wolves I had no experience in.

Just like earlier I was not scared, and now I knew why. Jake was not going to hurt me; he was trying to protect me.

Keeping my eyes met with Jake's I stepped out of the car. He came over to me, in a fluid graceful movement like he would in human form. Then he bent his head so that our eyes were meeting. I can't explain it, but seeing him like this, when he was like this, I felt so connected to him. Like it didn't matter that he was a wolf, and it didn't matter that I was a hunter. He was Jake, and I was Leila, and we belonged together. He felt like mine.

I reached my hand up to his long hair. He made a strangled noise as he leaned his head into my hand. The fur was as hot as his skin, and softer than I would have imagined. His eyes closed as my fingers traced along his huge beautiful wolf's face.

After a minute or so he pulled back, and looked around. I followed his gaze and remembered we were stopped in the middle of the road. I nodded my head in understanding as he walked into the woods.

A second later a voice called to me. "Leila, do you have a blanket or something in the car?"

I was puzzled at Jake's question. Why would he need a blanket?

Then as I headed to the door to look I saw his shredded shorts on the ground… that was why. Jake was utterly nude just beyond the trees. I did my best to keep my attention on the car, and not peek.

Sure enough there was an old flannel blanket folded nicely on the floor of the backseat. I held it up as I got out of the car. "Yea, do you want me to bring it there, or can you come and get it?"

I was trying not to giggle at my nervousness of being so close to a naked man. And especially one like Jake at that.

"I'll come there." His voice was getting closer as it spoke.

Out of politeness I tossed the blanket on the roof of the car and turned around with my eyes closed.

"Thanks." A hot breath blew on my face a moment later. I kept my eyes closed not knowing what I would see.

"You can open your eyes, I'm decent." He had the blanket wrapped loosely around the bottom of his perfectly sculpted stomach. It was anything but decent. I swallowed hard, and stared at the eyes inches away from mine. His hand reached up and pushed the hair away from my neck as he had earlier. I knew the bleeding had stopped, and I no longer felt pain. Jake's eyes became curious as he stared at my neck, and then leaned into my ear.

"I think you should drive." He whispered to me.

I nodded my head and slipped out from under him to the other side of the car. My head was slightly spinning.

I started the car and drove down the road in silence to Aunt Mary's. We were a short distance away, so the drive only took about five minutes.

"Nice place." Jake finally spoke as we came into view of the house.

"Thanks." I answered.

"So…" He began as we got out of the car. "I showed you mine, you gonna show me your's?" The question caught me off guard. I wasn't one hundred percent sure I knew what he meant.

He laughed at my shock and walked over to me, his fingers traced my neck again. This time though instead of going to the bite mark, he traced the necklace and pulled the pendant lightly off my skin. "You know about me… and my abilities. You ready to tell me about yours."

I wanted to tell him, and suddenly I felt like I needed to tell him. I looked around at the quite trees surrounding us, and then found my way back to his gaze. "Let's go inside first."


	10. Chapter 10

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyers._

_To answer the question where I came up with the name les chasseurs, it actually means the hunters in French. Once upon a time a few years back I used to be fluent in the language. A lot of it has faded from my memory from lack of use, but when I started this story I remembered the name, and it fit too well. Thus Les Chasseurs were born!_

_…_

Jake's heat trailed behind me, reminding me of his proximity to me.

I lead him to the sunroom, and told him I'd be right back. As I left the room I saw him trying to get comfortable on a wicker chair that was obviously too small for him.

Just the thought of Jake here, in this house made me smile as I took the stairs two at a time. He was still larger than life here, but I felt like he belonged here just as much as I did. I only hoped that he felt as strongly about me as I did for him.

I have never been much of a risk taker, but that had changed, hadn't it. And anyways, I knew the moment I looked into his wolf's eyes he was worth the risk. Jake was worth any risk in my eyes.

It was insane, but I was completely in love with that man, wolf, whatever he was. It didn't matter. He was it, the only man I'd ever want. I knew it inside how true the words were as I thought them. A chill ran down my spine, and I suddenly yearned to be near his heat again.

I rummaged through the boxes in Aunt Mary's room as quickly as possible. With a triumphant smile I pulled what I had been looking for out of the overstuffed cardboard box. I silently thanked God that I hadn't let my mother take these boxes to the Salvation Army yet.

I jogged back downstairs and to the sunroom. Sitting where I had left him, Jake was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. Once again the ripple of muscles that played down his chest and stomach distracted me as I tried to speak. "Hey, umm… here."

I gave up and tossed the oversized gym shorts and t-shirt in his general direction. He smiled at my discomfort, and red cheeks. "Are you trying to tell me that my lack of clothing embarrasses you?"

I turned to give him the privacy to pull on the shorts and t-shirt, hot heat flooding my face. Then whispered under my breath. "You have no idea."

I should have known he would hear it as he began laughing. I turned to face him with an attempted look of scorn on my face. In reality the flush probably just made me look more embarrassed.

And any anger vanished as I took in his still way too underdressed form. The black shorts were too tight, and matched the skin tight white t-shirt that might as well be invisible. I sighed and walked into the room, taking a seat directly across from Jake in a twin wicker chair.

"Better?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down his body before hunching over in the chair again.

I nodded, and then quickly changed the subject. "So a wolf huh?"

"Werewolf." I looked up to his eyes and found there was a slight pride in them.

"Where you born this way or did you get bit or something?" I figured that was as good a place as any to start.

"It's kinda a long story." Jake warned as he bent forward more, I could feel the heat again pouring off his brown skin.

"The cable's been out since I got here, I've got nothing but time."

Jake laughed at this. "Well if the cable's out…"

…

Over the last hour Jake has told me everything about him and his 'pack'. It's surreal, and fascinating. I have literally been on the edge of my seat listening quietly.

When he told me about Bella and the Cullens I finally understood what the pain in his eyes was about. I reached over and held his hand as he finished the story; telling me of how the girl he loved got married and became one of those filthy monsters. Then he told me how he had moved down to Portland because it hurt too much to be where she once was.

Even though it should have made me insanely jealous I couldn't find it in me to be. I just wanted to make him feel better, and when he looked at me, I thought he might be.

Then the shocker of all shocks came when he began talking about imprints. So far he has told me of how strong Sam and Emily's love was that he left Leah. I am amazed that love like that exists, yet looking in his eyes I could believe it. He was just telling me about all the different love stories in his pack, when I realized it. Jake is the only one who has not imprinted. I was about to ask him about it when I heard the noise.

It was a hollow rumbling, a very familiar noise. Jake heard it too as he stares at my stomach. "Sorry, I forgot you were hungry earlier."

Still in slight amazement of his stories I just nodded my head.

"What've you got for food here?" He asked as he stands up and reaches for my hand. I accepted his warm hand in my now chilly one.

As hot as it was just the short distance in Portland, here In Washington the weather seems to pay no attention to the fact that it's summer. The warmer weather of earlier today has given way to a chilly windy night.

"Umm, oatmeal." I had completely forgotten that in my attempt to try out my newfound strength and destiny I had forgone food shopping.

Jake looked at me waiting for me to continue with the list. "That's it, just oatmeal."

Jake looked at me with mock horror, and groaned.

I laughed at this, and reached into one of the drawers pulling out a stack of papers. "But I do know where the takeout menus are."

…

Another hour later we were eating our pizza at the kitchen table, and Jake was staring at me. I began fidgeting with the slice in my hand.

"Do I have something on my face?" My free hand wiped furiously at the skin around my mouth.

Jake shook his head, smile in place. "No, but don't think I'm forgetting about your explanation."

I nodded my head, and shoved half the pizza slice into my mouth. That bought me and my nerves about another thirty seconds. He raised his eyebrows and laughed at my childish maneuver.

When I had finally swallowed I sheepishly glanced at him. "What? I'm getting there… I'm just really hungry."

"Sure, sure. Like you, I've got time." He reached for another slice and smiled a calm sly smile in my direction before eating almost the entire slice at once. It was a good thing that we had ordered two pizzas, because Jake had near devoured one in less time than I had gotten through my first piece. The boy could really put his food away.

I ate two more slices after that, and Jake made sure there were no leftovers. Watching him eat was amazing, but not surprising when you considered how big he really was.

I watched in silence as the last piece disappeared from the box and from sight in a matter of seconds.

He smiled contently and downed the remainder of his coke.

"You good?" He asked eying my smile.

"Uh-huh, how bout you? Will that hold you over, or should I order a few dozen more?" I did my best to keep a straight face, but a smile cracked through.

Again the mock horror appeared on his face before he began laughing. "Sure, sure. You laugh, but you try being a giant wolf for a day, see how hungry you get."

I calmed my laughing down at this. "Okay, so I guess it's my turn huh?"

Jake nodded, now anxious as he leaned in closer across the table.

I took a deep breath and began. "Well your people aren't the only ones with legends. Have you ever heard of Les Chasseurs?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_Hey to clear it up, I made a few typos back when I introduced Leila's sister Lucy and Aunt Mary… there is no Aunt Lucy, just a major lack of caffeine on my part while writing! _

_Thanks for your reviews.__I am really__ glad __people are reading this story and enjoying it! Once you give Jake a chance, he's not so bad… _

…

The curious look upon Jake's wide face answered my question.

"My aunt that just passed, she was the last living member of Les Chasseurs. It means the hunters. They were like the protectors in your legends. Only no one turned into bigger than life animals." I shot him a warm smile I said this.

"I don't know everything for sure, I'm just getting used to all of this. I just learned about it yesterday for the first time. My aunt left me a letter telling me about this. When I saw you last in Portland I would have thought you were crazy if you told me there were vampires out there and that you were a werewolf… now I wouldn't doubt much." I shook my head to keep it clear. Honestly I'm surprised my head hasn't burst from all this information I've been retaining lately.

"I know the feeling. I grew up hearing all these stories about 'the cold one's, I thought it was ridiculous the prejudices we had to the Cullens." Jake paused and laughed, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Hell, I even thought that the pack was some sort of cult. Then, when I found out how real everything was, it was hard to take it all in."

I stood from the table, and deliberated for a moment about what I was about to do. Then with one glance at Jake I knew that I wanted to do this. "Jake, can I show you something? I'd feel more comfortable explaining the rest there."

He rose from his chair and towered over me, waiting for me to lead the way. We headed out the main hall and the hidden staircase. I pulled out the key I had been keeping in the back pocket of the shorts the whole time.

Jake raised his eyebrows as I unlocked the door and it slid open, the light flickering on overhead. "What is this, your secret lair?"

I shoved him aside playfully, and began walking downstairs. "Make sure you close the door behind you."

I heard the soft click as I entered the room, for only the second time. Jake seemed once again impressed, his eyes scanning the swords on the wall. "This is definitely a lot nicer than the pack's hangout."

"I think the Les Chasseurs have been around a bit longer to collect this stuff than the pack may have." I settled into the desk chair as Jake continued poking around the stuff listening.

"As long as there have been vampires, there have been hunters. According to the stories my aunt told me, and what I read last night, to each generation, several would be born. And a hunter comes into full power at 24. That is apparently something that has changed over the last hundred years or so. In earlier times, a hunter would come into power much earlier, sometimes even as earlier as 14, because the lifespan was shorter. Now here is weird part. This power that I'm talking about, they call it the strength of the times, because with each generation the strength grows." Jake was now sitting on the edge of the desk, hanging on my ever word.

"The theory goes that as a member of Les Chasseur dies, the next in line inherits the skill and strength of that hunter, and also from each hunter that had come before them in the bloodline. So supposedly when I turn 24 next month I'll able to do everything they were experts at, that their skills will be in my blood. Until then my body is I suppose preparing itself, slowly becoming stronger."

"Wow, that's pretty heavy duty." Jake seemed so shocked at what I had told him. I would have thought him harder to surprise, him being a werewolf and all.

"Yea, I know. There's more too. Along with super strength and stuff, there is the necklace." I pulled the necklace from me as Jake had earlier.

"When I am bit by one of them while wearing this, the venom can't hurt me. Even freakier, when I put it on last night, I couldn't take it off; it's made out some really strong metal. Look, see, there's no clasp, it just disappeared when I put it on." He leaned over towards me and fingered the necklace, turning it to see for himself that there was no clasp. Then after asking my permission he tried pulling it off, but it stayed firmly in place.

"I read that these pendants have been around since the official start of Les Chasseurs. That they have a hidden strength in them even. I'm not sure what it is yet, the whole venom thing aside. There were six of these originally, one for each member of Les Chasseurs. Back in the 16th century, there were religious wars and massacres. In this time of high death, vampires were thriving. The bloodsuckers as you called them, were multiplying at a rate larger than normal, and in a small space. It was easy for the murders they caused to be blamed on massacre or war. This led to for the first time, the hunters all coming together. It was with them working together that the problem was solved. In that time they formed Les Chasseurs. Over the years they kept their heritage, and also relations with the other members. In my aunt's generation there had been only two other hunters. They each died a few years back. Neither of them had any hunters born in their bloodline. According to Aunt Mary's journals and records, the only continued bloodline is me."


	12. Chapter 12

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_Alright this is a short one, but I figured you all wouldn't mind too much since it is post numerous duo of the day. Enjoy, and also thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them!_

_…_

Suddenly sitting here with Jake, in this space that was Aunt Mary's legacy, it hit me. The items around me, or even the pendant on my cool skin were not the real legacy. I was.

I was the greatest treasure that Aunt Mary had left behind, and that is why seeing me had been so important. Why she always made me feel so important. It was too much. I could feel my face crumble before I heard the sobs.

I'm not sure how it happened, I couldn't really see through the tears pouring out of my eyes, but Jake was sitting in the chair, and I had moved to his lap. I felt so safe in his arms that I couldn't help but let everything out. The emotion I had kept composed for everyone else's sake was shaking my body.

Jake didn't say anything as his hand ran up and down my back, and I was grateful. He understood my need to cry like this in a way I didn't understand myself.

As my tears calmed to sniffles I went to pull back, slightly embarrassed in hindsight of slobbering all over the too tight shirt he wore.

Jake held tighter still though, and I could see the slight strain in his muscles as he put his strength into holding me. It made me smile through my tears.

I looked up to Jake, wet face and smile on my lips. "Thanks."

He nodded silently and put a hand to my face, wiping away the stray tears. Then he leaned in to me, and kissed each cheek where the tears had been. It was sweet and hot.

My heart started beating erratically, and a different kind of shaking began. I stared into his eyes in anticipation. He didn't keep me waiting long as his lips came crashing down on mine.

The heat was as I had remembered from the times before and still somehow hotter. Like each time we touched like this he was heating up more and more, until we would both completely explode. The fire sent me into a meltdown. In a passion outside of myself my hands were around his large shoulders, holding him closer to me.

Then they found his long slick hair, that had been pulled free of its ponytail, and my fingers tangled into the silky texture. One of his hands was tightly holding my waist to him. His other hand held the back of my head, steadying me for something. I was unsure of what it was exactly until I felt his burning hot tongue on my lip. At first it surprised me, but then I went along, hungry for more of him. I was being consumed in his fire.

He tasted better than the best candy, and in his arms I felt like I would never be cold again. I was way too far gone in it all, until I felt a hot fire brush against my skin along the bottom of my tank top. It was pushing along the line of fabric, slowly upwards. It made me jump slightly from the surprise heat on my back. Jake seemed to come back to Earth in the instant I did and pulled away.

I was instantly grateful he had stopped, not knowing if I would have been able to have the same will power.

"Leila." He breathed my name aloud through quick breaths, as if it were the air he needed to survive.

My breathing was equally ragged as I leaned against his warm chest, letting my breathing calm and head clear.

After a few minutes in one another's arms like this, he spoke. "Leila I need to tell you something. There is more to my story. You know, about the whole werewolf thing."

The hesitation in his voice worried me, so I pulled back from his vice grip to meet his eyes. They were scared as they darted away from mine.

"I lied when I said I was the only one in the pack who hadn't imprinted." The words left his mouth coated in shame, and his eyes focused on the rug.

At first I didn't register what he was saying. What did that mean? Then I understood fully, and the tears threatened to spill over again. Jake already belonged to someone else. He was imprinted forever to that person, and that meant I had no chance.


	13. Chapter 13

_Twilight and all of its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

I pushed Jake's arms away from me and jumped out of his lap. I heard him stand up behind me but I kept my back to him and put up a single hand, telling him to stop. "Jake, I think you should leave."

"No. I'm not going anywhere till you let me finish." His voice had dropped a low whisper, he sounded so hurt, but I couldn't turn to see for myself. I was afraid that the second I laid eyes on him again, I would burst back into tears.

He didn't give me much choice in the matter though as his huge hands suddenly spun me around to him without warning. His face was in fact as hurt as his voice sounded. My heart broke at seeing him.

He hunched his body the way you would when talking to small child, eye to eye. "Leila, I think you misunderstood. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react, but I imprinted on you."

I inhaled deeply, once then twice. There wasn't enough air in the room, and I felt like I was about to pass out, or maybe float away. I couldn't be sure which it was.

Jake was staring at me with caution, trying to tell what my reaction meant. "Are you okay?"

Still I couldn't answer, but as I felt the muscles in my face constrict upwards I knew that was answer enough for him. He continued speaking. "The second I saw you in the lobby of the gym, I knew. I wanted to tell you right then and there, but you would have probably filed a restraining order against me."

Finally I responded, not able to hold back my laugh at the comment.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to restrain you from being with me." The words had slipped directly from my thoughts and I turned red after saying them.

Jake didn't seem embarrassed at all though. He beamed in a way I never had seen before. It was like his smile was brighter than any light there could be, like it was enough to light up any darkness I'd ever find.

His arms were back around me again and he buried his head into the top of my hair. "Good, because if it's up to me, I don't plan on restraining myself from being with you."

My face hurt from the big smile on my face. I actually giggled at it all. Jake was mine, we were actually soul mates; as cliché as it might sound. I liked the sound of it though, soul mates.

"Jake?" I mumbled the words into the shirt of his chest.

"Mmm?" He asked lazily not taking his head from my hair.

I pulled back in order to talk. "As much as I want to stay down here forever with you… are your friends, pack, whatever, aren't they waiting to meet up with you?"

The clock on the wall behind Jake was ticking close to midnight.

He looked down at me with a sheepish look on his face, and I could see the slightest signs of a blush under his rich brown skin. "Ummm, actually… I told them I was going to stay with you tonight, to make sure you were okay."

Though there was a blush under his skin, there was no regret in his words.

"Uh-huh, you weren't planning on asking me first?" I asked tilting my head to the left in coy curiosity.

He laughed lightly before answering. "No. I mean, I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to leave and patrol your house tonight to make sure you were safe."

My mouth dropped at what he had just said. "I see…"

"Yea, I've changed my mind though. I think you'd be much better protected if I stayed here with you. The closer the better." His voice had become playfully serious. I decided to play along.

"Hmm, well I think that's probably a good idea." I stated the words and watched Jake smile at my reaction, and then before he could interject I continued. "Because if something else were to happen, I'd want to be close to you tonight. You know, so I could protect you again."

Jake's face fell at my words. "Beginner's luck."

He spit the words out and turned away from me. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Maybe, but better than being a sore sport."

He glared at me. "Sure, sure."

I laughed again at the offense he had taken. I nudged him with my elbow and motioned upstairs. "Come on. I want to show you the rest of the house."

He broke back into a smile and took my hand leading the way up the stairs. Like a gentleman he held the door at the top of the stairs open for me and gestured for me to go first.

I almost screamed though when his hand playfully tapped me from behind as I passed.

I whirled on him instantly. "Ummm, excuse me?"

He laughed at my reaction then mumbled. "Now, who's the sore sport?"

I pouted and rubbed at my behind mumbling, "You definitely got the sore part right."

Jake laughed loudly as I continued to glare at him and make my way to the living room.

"So the grand tour begins?"

"Yes, first we have the living room." I didn't bother turning on a light, knowing that we both saw fine in the dark.

"And to your left you will see the grand dining hall… also known as the kitchen." I said in my best English accent.

Jake laughed as I expected. "I think I remember that one."

"Well then, follow me and we'll continue the tour." I gestured grandly to the staircase and looked back to see Jake smiling widely and raising his eyebrows.

The simple action brought bright red heat to my face, and suddenly the dark hallway we stood in was too intimate. I turned on the bright hallway light before taking the stairs up two at a time. Behind me it sounded like Jake was taking them more like three at a time with his never-ending legs.

He was beside me in an instant as he looked over my shoulder and into the open doorway at the top of the stairs. Even in the dark light you could make out the purple of my walls. "I'm gonna guess that's your room."

I looked at Jake curiously, wondering if being a werewolf meant being psychic as well. "Yea, how'd you know?"

He smiled smugly before he answered. "I could smell your scent coming from that room halfway up the stairs."

I hadn't expected that. I was embarrassed, but tried to cover it. "Cheater."

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head on top of mine. "I can't help it if your very scent overpowers everything else when I'm around you."

"Is that a werewolf thing?" I asked.

"No, actually I think it's a hunter thing." The words left his mouth in a quite tone.

"What do you mean?" I pulled away and glanced up at him.

"Well, it's not a bad thing. But you smell different." Jake assessed my frowning reaction and quickly backpedaled. "Like I said, not in a bad way. But you don't smell human, not to me anyways. But, I think that judging by how that bloodsucker reacted, you smell amazing to them. And I'm not complaining either."

He sniffed my head and sighed happily to prove his point. The quick breath against my hairs tickled and I laughed.

"So if I don't smell human to you, do I smell like one of them?" On it's on accord my voice dropped at the word them in a vicious way.

Jake contemplated before answering, eyeing my with caution. "It's really hard to explain. To me, they smell sickly sweet. And icy, so icy that it burns my nose. You don't smell like that at all, and you're definitely not cold."

He stopped to once again touch me, draping his hands on my shoulders. "But you do smell sweet, amazing sweet. I never thought I would think something could smell so good. At first I thought it was because you were my imprint, but I asked the guys and it's just you."

I hope the goofy smile on my face looked half as good as the one on his. I involuntarily leaned into Jake and smelled him, now curious as to how he smelled to me. "Mmmmm, you smell like camping."

I felt the body shaking under my touch before I heard the laughing. I hadn't really though of how silly the words sounded.

"Sure, sure. I say you smell… amazing, and you… you… say I… smell… like camping?" The words were barely audible through his booming laughter. His arms dropped to hold his stomach.

"I love camping." I defended to the floor I was staring at.

Jake quieted his hysterics and cupped my face forcing me to stare directly into his gorgeous deep brown eyes. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

_Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

The night passed all too quickly for my liking. Of course I didn't sleep at all, but there's no big surprise there really.

Jake on the other hand had no problem making himself comfortable and passing out soundly on my bed. His oversized body seemed to dwarf the queen bed that I usually found myself swimming in.

I laid there beside him, perched up on my elbow. His light snoring was adorable, and as I watched his face soft and worry free it again gave me the impression that he was younger than me. It was definitely something I was going to have to ask about.

The dawn was rising through the windows, lighting the purple walls with a yellow glow. Jake's breath caught mid snore and turned into a loud yawn. As his eyes opened he looked disorientated, until his eyes fell on me, still staring at him.

"Hey, good morning beautiful." He said as he pulled me back down to the pillow. "Sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep." I answered truthfully, cuddling up closer to his hot bare chest.

He played with my hair as he asked. "Why not? Was my being half-naked in your bed too much to look away from?"

I blushed at how close to the truth his joking was. "I don't need to sleep as much as you do. And, maybe."

He squeezed me tightly before standing up and looking for the t-shirt he had on last night. He had thrown it carelessly across the room before passing out last night. "Do you have plans today?"

I leaned up against the headboard as I answered. "Umm, no, well I don't know. My family may be stopping by later probably."

Jake nodded and squeezed himself back into his shirt. "Hmm, okay. I need to go home and get a change of clothes then. Unless you want me meeting your parents dressed like this." He raised his eyebrows in question.

I laughed and shook my head no. Then his words really sunk in, he wanted to meet my parents. Uh-oh.

"You don't have to meet them today Jake, I mean if you have things to do, it's okay…" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice as I spoke.

It was no good though; his face fell in a half a heartbeat. "Don't you want me to meet your family Leila?"

Damn puppy dog eyes, no pun intended. I felt awful as I stared into his crumpled face. "No Jake it's not that, it's just that, well I don't know what we are. I mean yesterday they thought I was single, now today I'm going to introduce them to my what?"

"Leila, what are you talking about?" There was a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well, I just am confused I guess, on what we are." I realized I had no idea where we stood.

The sad look disappeared and he smiled leaning onto the bed and reached for me. "Leila, I am whatever you want me to be."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "But what are we now?"

He contemplated this for a moment. "Why don't we start with boyfriend girlfriend and then we'll take it from there?"

That seemed reasonable. I should have just assumed that I guess.

"If we're all settled on that issue I really do need to go get some clothes. As grateful as I am for these, I think I'm starting to chafe."

I laughed and then remembered my other question. "Wait I do have one more question."

Jake looked down at me in his arms. "Ask away my lady."

"How old are you Jake?" He looked at the wall behind us as I asked, avoiding my eyes

"Does it really matter?" The hint of frustration entered his voice again.

"Yes, why wouldn't you want to tell me?" I suddenly got the feeling I really didn't want to know.

"I don't want to upset you Leila."

"Jake, just tell me." Now he wasn't the only one frustrated.

He sighed heavily before answering me. "I'm twenty. But before you get all upset and worried, remember that technically I've had the body of a twenty-five year old for four years now."

I knew he was a bit younger than me, but that was more than I expected. "Twenty, really?"

He sighed again, and looked guilty. "Well, I will be in a couple months…"

"Ughhh." I moaned as I pulled out of Jake's arms and walked away from the bed.

"It's really not that bad Leila." Jake mumbled.

I spun on him, and raised my eyebrows. "Jake… I am a COUGAR!"

His lips twitched as he tried his best not to laugh. "Leila… age does not matter. And besides, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

I glared at him. "Why, so I can see how old I look next to my teenage boyfriend?"

Again he tried his best not to laugh, but a smile prevailed. "The only one who looks like a teenager is you Leila."

"Yea right." I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. Behind me there was a warm heat nearing me, I didn't resist as Jake's arms slid around my waist.

"You do not look a day over eighteen, I promise you. If anything, people will think I am the creepy old guy with the hot young girl." His words whispered in my ear.

I laughed and turned in his arms. "I don't know about old, but you are definitely creepy."

His mouth opened in mock hurt, then he leaned in his beautiful lips to mine for a kiss too quick for my liking. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't you need a ride?" I asked him, reluctant to let him go.

He laughed at the question. "No, I can run home faster. I'll be back by about noon."

I pulled him down to me, and kissed his lips once more before letting go. He smiled at me and then left me standing by myself in the bedroom


	15. Chapter 15

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_This is short, but the next chapter will be out pretty soon I think._

_…_

I decided to take a quick run after Jake left. I pulled out the workout outfit that was the only thing I had brought with me and headed to the back woods behind Aunty Mary's house.

Thanks to our meeting with the lawyer I learned that the 'estate' as he put it was a lot bigger than I had once thought. I always assumed that the woods around the house belonged to the city or state. Well turns out the fifty-two acres around the house all now belonged to me.

The forest was dewy from the rain, but somehow drier with the trees working as a canopy. The green was inescapable though. Green moss, green grass, and green newborn trees spurting up everywhere you looked. I eventually was able to make out what was once a walking trail underneath the piles of moss and started my run.

I ran faster than I had ever been able to before. I wasn't positive, but I felt like I was getting stronger. I wondered if the purple pendant around my neck had anything to do with that.

I wasn't sure how long I ran. Between the trees and the clouds there was no telling how high the sun had rose. I knew I had been running for at least an hour or two though and knew I should head back.

As I came closer to the house I heard something. Before I came to the clearing I knew I wasn't alone. I distinctly heard a car door slam in the driveway.

Excitedly I sped up, surprised that Jake was back so early. Almost as surprised as I was when I smelled the person just beyond the clearing. The smell was fresh and sweet, like candy, and definitely not Jake.

A pale man about my age was leaning up against a silver Audi R8. The man was dressed as chic as the car he leaned up against, with black hair slicked back in a rich way. Even with his back turned to me I could picture the arrogant look he must be wearing.

My first instinct was vampire, but the pendant disagreed with me, keeping its dim purple luster and refusing to illuminate as it had before. I stood there debating my options.

I could approach him or I could make a run for it back into the woods. As I was about to take a step backwards the man spoke, still facing away from me. "I know you're standing there. It's rude to keep company waiting Mary."

I gasped at his words, he thought I was Mary. The sound that left my throat was not unheard by the man before me. He whirled around and glared at me. "Who are you?"

He didn't move from the car, but I saw his eyes dart to the necklace draped over my chest, and then angrily back at me. "And what are you doing with that?"

His face was sneered as he stared me down. I didn't answer; I didn't know what to think. He seemed to know about the pendant, but how?

The man continued staring at me as a suddenly panicked look replaced his anger. "Where is Mary?"

He didn't wait for me to answer this time, he crossed the gap between us in a blur and grabbed my shoulders roughly. I knew then he was definitely not human.

His eyes were blazing anger as they leaned in close to mine. "I asked you where the HELL is Mary?!"

"She's dead." I whispered the words sadly and before I could shrug his arms away they dropped lifelessly back to their sides.

The anger in his eyes faded as he backed away. "Mary's dead?"

"Last week… Who are you?" I asked suddenly getting my wits back about me.

"Answer me first, and also tell me why you have that pendant on." He had retreated back to the car, his back to me again.

"My aunt gave it to me." I defended.

"Oh my God, are you Julie?" He asked looking back at me with sad eyes.

"No, Julie is my mother. I'm Leila." I watched as he leaned over the car and put his hands in his face mumbling some sort of profanity.

"Has it really been that long? God, this is all my fault." As he stood up again and brushed his fallen hair back his shirt shifted and something sparkled. I looked at the sparkling object on his chest and gasped again.

It couldn't be. There on this stranger's chest was a carbon copy of my pendant in shiny black.

The tall man looked to my eyes and then down to his pendant, before slipping it back under his shirt. "Judging by your reaction just know, and your smell I'm gonna guess you already know?"

I ignored his question. "Aunt Mary said you were all dead."

The man smiled bitterly. "What your Aunt Mary didn't know is that death is negotiable."


	16. Chapter 16

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

I could only imagine what my face must look like as I stared the stranger down. I was about ninety percent sure he was completely mad. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"My name is Louis Oliver, I was a friend of your aunts a long time ago." His eyes clouded over in what looked like some far away thought. It could not have been that long ago he knew Aunt Mary, he was not a day over thirty.

"How long ago?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

He shrugged his shoulders in answer. "The last day I saw Mary was July 3rd 1970. I believe that was also the day she took in your mother, and took of the pendant for the first time. I was so angry about the decision that I just left."

He was talking more to himself now than to me, I didn't care though.

"If only I had stayed…"

"I'm sorry, I just don't quite understand. Where you even alive then?" If I wasn't convinced he was insane before, I was now.

The cloud left his eyes and he glanced me over once more. "How long ago did you find the pendant?"

"Yesterday, but that doesn't answer my quest-" Before I could finish he was grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the house.

"Hey!" I protested and tried pulling my arm from him. It was no use; he was obviously much stronger than me. I still dragged my feet though all the way to the stairs.

"Don't make me pick you up." His voice had dropped low and arrogant again.

I scoffed at his words and continued to drag my feet. He smiled slyly at my reaction, and in a flash he had me thrown over his shoulder and proceeding into the house.

This was ridiculous; who did this guy think he was?

"Let me down!" I screamed into his back as I pounded my fists.

He sighed in answer, and I heard the front door opening. Before we could make it through I heard another car pull up and several doors slamming.

"I think she said to put her down." The voice was vicious and terrifying, and so sweetly familiar.

I felt the body below me spinning in reaction to the new arrivals. "I don't know who you are, but this is really none of your business."

"Leila is my business, now put her down." Jake's voice was getting closer, and I could smell his musty woodsy smell just feet from me.

Louis smelled it too and obviously was able to place it. "I am going to warn you one more time dog, this is none of your business. Take your little pack and go home. We work alone."

Jake let out a growl that made the hairs on my neck stand up. "Like hell."

"Listen, Leila here and I don't have time for your little wolf games. We have business to take care of." Finally I felt my weight being shifted to the ground. Louis positioned me facing him so he could stare into my eyes. "Leila, tell your friends to leave."

The look in his face was pleading, and sad, not what I had expected. Though his words had demanded it, his face was begging me. There was something inside of his sadness that got to me, made me feel for him.

I turned around to face a furious Jake with several equally pissed tall tan men behind him. "Jake this is Louis, he was a _friend_ of my aunt's, and one that I thought was dead. As rude as he's being, I really do need to talk to him."

The hurt I had seen in Louis's face was nothing compared to the look Jake gave me. He glared past me at Louis. "I don't want to leave you here with _him_."

"Please, trust me?" I pleaded.

Behind me I heard Louis sigh impatiently. I was ready to snap. "Can you just go wait inside? I'll be there in a minute."

Another sigh left his throat, deeper this time. "Fine, one minute."

The door slammed behind me, and I looked into Jake's eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is really important. He might be able to help me sort this all out. You understand, right?"

Jake rolled his eyes and looked away. "Whatever Leila. I left my number by the phone in the kitchen this morning; call me when you actually _want_ to see me."

His words were cruelly twisted and they stung. He didn't say anything else, just turned and headed back to his car with his friends.

I groaned and opened the door to the house. Behind it Louis was leaning up against the stairway. "Nice friends."

I was past being polite. "What do you want? Other than to get my boyfriend royally pissed off at me?"

"I came here on businessI have been living around Europe for the past thirty years, keeping an eye on things there. Which has been fine until recently, there is a bit of a problem in England. For the past few months there have been several dozen murders. The police think it's a serial killer, but it's a new coven. I took out one of their leaders last week and it didn't go over well. They're tracking me, and I need your help."He paused and then looked at me again his eyes were piercing.

"When is your birthday? I know you haven't peaked yet." His voice was low and smooth, but fast. I had to take a moment to go over everything he had said.

"Um, three weeks." I finally answered.

His calm façade faded into a slight panic as I watched him begin pacing the wide hallway. A few profanities left his mouth before he finally stopped dead in front of me.

"Alright, well I need to leave then. I will be back in three weeks. Take care of what you need to do and be ready to leave. We fly to England the day after your birthday." He was commanding me with his words, not asking.

"Wait, no, not okay. I can't just leave like that! And you can't just come in here order me around and then leave. I have things I need to ask you about! And I don't even have a passport!" I couldn't tell which emotion was stronger, my anger towards this strange man, or my hurt at not finding out more about Les Chasseurs.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk in three weeks, and don't worry about the passport. I need to leave here before they realize where I am. In the meantime, try not getting yourself killed." Quicker than I could react he leaned in and brushed his lips on my cheek. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

And with that, he was gone as fast as he came. I stood in the hallway watching through the open door as his car turned and sped out of the driveway.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked aloud.


	17. Chapter 17

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_First I'd like to thank __everyone__ for your reviews; you are all incredibly, amazingly, sweet! _

_That said I have to get this out…. I am so OVER the snow here in New England! It has snowed two nights in a row! And the worst part… cleared up in time for my classes. So yes, snow, way too much, and no, no snow days… God must be getting a good chuckle out of this one!_

_Thank you for listening to my rant, and now, without any further ado I give you the next chapter of Pea__k._

_…_

After the shock began to wash away, I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt about how I had pushed Jake away. I ran to the kitchen in search of Jake's number. There on the counter besides the phone was a folded piece of paper. Inside below the number in messy writing he wrote.

_Hey, I thought this might come in handy._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I ran my finger over the word love several times.

Ugh! I wish I could rewind time to when he wrote this note just a few hours ago. I knew how he felt then, now I was pretty sure he was on the verge of hating me.

I took a deep breath and dialed the numbers with shaky hands.

I counted three rings, and waited for voicemail to pick up. Instead the phone flipped open. "Hello?"

"Hey…" I greeted him with caution, unsure of exactly how upset he'd really be.

He didn't answer, but I could still here him breathing. That was good sign I thought. At least he didn't hang up on me.

"Jake, can you come back? I have to talk to you about something, it's kinda important." I held my breath as I waited for his answer. There was nothing though, it sounded like the line went dead. As I was about to check the phone I heard a clicking sound coming from the front hallway, like a door was closing.

I glanced up to the doorway and to my surprise Jake's large frame walked up to it.

He smiled sheepishly and hung up his phone. "I technically never left."

He shifted his hands to his back pockets and stared at the floor between us. "Leila, I'm sorry I snapped like that. It's just… I got upset that you chose him over me."

His eyes remained glued to the floor as he mumbled out the last words. "It wasn't like that Jake; I would never choose someone else over you."

He nodded his head in answer. "I know."

My heart felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off it. He wasn't angry. I had to be sure though. "So, you're not mad at me?"

I walked towards him and put myself in his line of sight, forcing him to look at me. He smiled slightly. "No, I don't think I can stay mad at you."

That was enough for me, I wrapped my arms around his thick waist, squeezing with as much strength as I could. "Good. So when you say you never left, did you hear our conversation?"

"Not really, I was close enough in the woods to hear if a fight started, but I couldn't make out your words." I was amazed at his blunt honesty.

"Oh." I laid my head onto his sculpted chest, slightly sad it was covered up.

"So Louis, a friend of your aunt's that you thought was dead? He's a hunter huh?" He asked.

"Yup." I didn't want to tell Jake the rest yet, didn't want to believe I'd have to leave him so soon.

"There's more huh?" His intuition was amazing.

"Yup."

"You feel like telling me about it?" He whispered into my hair.

"Nope." I mumbled. "But I have to."

I took one more glorious smell of Jake before pulling away. I grabbed his hand and led him to the sunroom. Things seemed easier there for some reason, like Aunt Mary was with us, comforting me.

"He wants me to go with him to England after my birthday... to help with a vampire thing." I decided to just put it out there.

Jake reacted better than I expected, he was quite for a moment then his gaze settled on mine. "When do we leave?"

I should have known it wasn't going to be so easy. "Jake, _I_ leave the day after my birthday. I don't think Louis wants your help."

Jake shrugged his large shoulders and leaned into me. "Then I guess it's a good thing I want nothing to do with helping him."

He leaned back against the wicker furniture with a look of satisfaction. Like he thought the issue was over.

Part of me wanted to fight it, and tell him I could take care of myself. Then there was a smarter part of me, a small voice in the back of my mind telling me no amount of arguing would change his mind. That part knew that it was best to just let it go for right now and to enjoy the time I had with him until then.

I let him pull me back to his chest, and even smiled. I was not going to waste a minute in the next three weeks.

"Hey Leila?" He asked as the happiness returned back in his tone.

"Do you mind if I crash here again tonight?" His arms had wound themselves around my stomach.

I shook my head no. "You can stay as long as you want, but doesn't your family want you back yet?"

"Naw, they know I came up here to see you. I think they're glad I'm here." His voice grew slightly distant and I knew he was thinking about how hurt he must have been before. He had told me that he had spent as little time in Washington as possible before, that it reminded him too much of Bella.

"Oh." I closed my eyes against Jake's hot body and felt myself contently drift away for the first time in several days. Just before sleep overtook me I heard Jake whisper in my ear. "Sweet dreams honey."


	18. Read Me!

_Alright this is probably __one of __the only author's __note__ that I will be writing for Peak, but I had to post this. _

_For those of you who don't know… I just found out they have cast Jacob in the movie. And he is absolutely heartbreakingly adorable. His name is Taylor __Lautner__, and he is shockingly actually 16!_

_I know a lot of people are upset, but seriously that kid is sunshine in a bottle! Go to my profile for the link to see for yourself..._


	19. Chapter 18

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

I wasn't sure how long I had slept for. But when I awoke I was freezing. I orientated myself sitting up in my bed and looking around the now dark room. Familiar purple walls greeted me, but something was missing.

I gasped, Jake was gone. And now did I get upstairs?

On cue I heard a loud laugh coming from downstairs. I sighed in relief that he was still here. Then several others joined in. I placed all of them instantly.

My mother's was the loudest after Jake's, and she sounded like she was on the verge of snorting. I knew the snort all too well, and was grateful Jake hadn't heard my version of it yet. That was definitely one hereditary trait I wasn't completely proud of.

Sure enough laughs turned to snorts downstairs, and Jake's laugh became and louder. I groaned. I couldn't believe he didn't wake me up. I wondered what my family thought of that; a strange man answering the door, while I was passed out somewhere. Obviously by their reaction it wasn't as big a deal as I may have thought it would be.

I decided to go down stairs and make an appearance. After a quick peek in the mirror, and a smoothing over of my disheveled hair I headed down the stairs.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, we were wondering when you were going to join us." My dad greeted from the living room sofa. Everyone's eyes shifted up to watch my entrance, and Jake smiled easily, like this was something that happened everyday.

Lucy and Bob were on the couch beside my dad, and my mother was sharing the loveseat with Jake. Lucy and my mom were smiling at me like a pair of hyenas.

"When did you guys all get here?" I asked the grogginess still apparent in my voice.

My mom spoke up quickly. "Well Lucy and Bob went with Daddy and me to the city this morning to take care of some stuff. And I realized that we never dropped off those boxes for you to the Goodwill. So we decided to surprise swing by and bring you dinner, and grab the boxes, since we'd be in the area." Her eyes flickered to Jake and then back to mine.

"When we got here about an hour ago, you were snoring away upstairs, so we set everything up, and then your friend Jake here stopped by. So we've been chatting about you, waiting for you to wake up sleepyhead."

I nodded again and took this information in; they were talking about me, and laughing hysterically. That could not be good.

"Oh, well did you guys already eat?" I asked.

"No we were waiting for you. Actually, wanna help me heat everything up Leila?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. I glanced at Jake, and he smiled contently in return. Obviously he was fine on his own. I nodded and we both headed to the kitchen.

When we were safely out of what Lucy thought was hearing range she turned on me. "Holy hot guy Leila!"

I smiled proudly. "Yea, I know."

"Where did you meet that guy? And why have we not heard about him yet?" She asked leaning up against the counter, leaving me to the work.

I shrugged my shoulders as I began opening the bags of Chinese food that lined the counter. "Well I was unsure about things up until yesterday."

She raised her single eyebrow again suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her and began placing the food on plates to heat up. "He was my trainer back in Portland. I found out he liked me the day that I had to fly home. And then yesterday I ran into him in Seattle. He's from Forks, and was visiting family." Okay so that was a lie, but she'd never know that.

"So you two hooked up yesterday?" She asked with crossed arms.

I shook my head. "Not like how you think, we had dinner." And killed a vampire… again something she didn't need to know.

"So do you really like this guy?" She asked.

I put the food into the microwave and turned it on, facing away from her. "Yea, I do."

She laughed lightly. "Hmm, do you think he likes you as much as you like him?"

I laughed at her line of questioning, I felt twelve again. "Yea, I think he does."

"Good, it's about time you got some!" I turned and glared at her.

"Lucy, shut up." This was not something I wanted Jake overhearing.

"What? I'm just saying being a virgin at your age is not healthy." She whispered the words, thinking she was being sly. In the other room, a tense cough told me there was nothing stealth about what she had just said.

I glared daggers at her as I pulled the food out of the microwave. She laughed and pulled one of the plates out of my hand. "Just saying…"

As we walked through the hall to the dining room I avoided glancing into the living room. I blushed when I could feel Jake's gaze on me. Lucy nudged me playfully as we walked into the living room "Hey guys we're all set." She announced.

Everyone filed past us, and I waited till Jake lastly walked up to me. His cheeks were flushed and there was a large smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows at me and laughed.

"Cat's out of the bag, huh?" I mumbled, blushing.

He placed his hand on my lower back, ushering us into the dining room. "Yea, I'd say so."

He seemed as uncomfortable about the subject as I was, and it made me wonder just how much experience Jake had. I blushed harder thinking about it, and made my way to the other side of the table, as far away from my evil sister as possible.

Jake took his place beside Bob and the two went into serious talk about cars. I was about ninety percent sure they began speaking in a foreign language.

The fact that my parents took such a liking to Jake was not hugely surprising. At this point in my life, I had never had a boyfriend, much less brought anyone home to my parents. I think they'd take a liking to bigfoot if I brought him to dinner. Not that Jake was far off… but they'd never know that.

In fact, I didn't even know if my parents were aware that Jake was more than just a friend. So far the word boyfriend, or relationship had not once come up. That was a positive sign. Maybe I could get through this whole night with such luck.

"So Leila, are you and Jake dating?" With my mother's blunt words, all hope for said luck flew out the window.


	20. Chapter 19

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

There was a distinct choking across the table. I felt no pity though as I looked over and saw Jake trying to stifle his laughter and coughing loudly.

"Oh my God, are you alright Jake?!" My mother yelled as she stood up.

Jake raised his hand, signaling to give him a minute, and calmed himself down. "Sorry bout that, just choked on some lo mien. I'm fine."

He smiled directly at me, and I had the urge to knee him under the table. He smiled wider and looked away from me as he spoke. "So Leila, you never answered your mom."

That was it! I stomped hard on his massive foot that was next to mine. He flinched slightly, but kept his smile in place.

I plastered a smile on my face that I hope was convincing and looked over at Jake first. He knew he was in for it later. "Yea… Jake is actually my boyfriend."

I heard my mother gasp loudly first. Why did everyone in my family find it so hard to believe that I was capable of finding someone? In front of me I saw Bob nudge Jake, and whisper, "Welcome to the club."

"How long have you two been together?" The only voice that was not excited was my father's. From the corner of my eye I saw him visible stiffen after my words.

Jake and I exchanged a glance, and before I could say anything he began speaking. "We've been seeing each other for about a month now."

I raised my eyebrows at his wording. I mean, yea it was true, we were seeing each other frequently, but he left out that I was paying him to see me. Not exactly what my dad had meant.

"And you didn't mention where you kids met, are you from Portland, or Washington Jake?" I was no becoming annoyed at where this line of questioning was going. My mind raced back to when my dad had met Bob. On the other side of the table I saw Bob and Lucy exchange smiles, obviously enjoying watching someone else fall victim to my dad.

Jake caught on too, and straightened up in his chair as well. Him sitting upright like that he was probably as tall as I was standing. "I am from Washington originally La Plush, but I moved to Portland a few years ago sir."

My dad nodded his head, and looked Jake over before continuing on. "And what do you do, Jake?"

"I'm a personal trainer, that's how I met Leila. She was a client of mine." Jake's answer was met with another satisfactory nod.

He inhaled to continue again and I decided to interject. "Dad, come on, enough already."

My dad widened his eyes innocently at me. "What sweetie? I just want to get to know your young man a little better. Jake doesn't mind, right?" He turned a slightly less friendly look in Jake's direction.

Jake smiled in response and shrugged his shoulders confidently. "Not at all."

I was amazed at the cordial politeness that had replaced Jake's normal air of arrogance.

There was a silence at the table as everyone waited for my dad to go on. And he did, playing off of the theatrics of it. "So son, how old exactly are you?"

I mentally winced at the question, and looked across at Jake. He was casually looking at me with an almost challenging smile. I tried to keep my face composed as he answered.

"Twenty-five." The words left his mouth like seamless truth. Even I wanted to believe them. He looked at me as if he was getting his earlier point across that he appeared much older. I smiled in response and looked around the table to see there was no suspicion.

"So is being a trainer what you want to do with your life, because at your age it is the time to make that decision." My father's words had hardened considerably, but Jake still seemed unaffected by it.

"I've actually decided to leave the gym, and to move back up here to Washington. My dad's getting older now, and I'd like to be closer. So…" Jake paused for a second and took in my shocked face. "There aren't a whole lot of gyms in the Forks area, but my friend Sam has a contracting business. He's offered me an open partnership if I ever want in. So I'm probably gonna take him up on it."

My dad smile in satisfaction. "Construction is a great business, especially in that area, lots going on there."

I let out a sigh of relief as I realized the worst of the questioning was over. My dad appeared as pleased with Jake as everyone else now, and the two along with Bob continued talking about construction with an occasional shift to cars for the rest of dinner.

…

The night flew by after that, and a couple of hours later we were all stuffed. Jake had made sure that there were no leftovers by eating several full plates in a row, impressing my dad and Bob even further.

My mom embarrassed me even worse than Lucy later that night before leaving as she pulled me aside and asked if he was the one, then after she hugged me, she reminded me to make sure we used protection.

As humiliating as the moment was shared between my mother and I it was nothing compared to the look Jake gave me as we closed the door behind my departing family. "That was… interesting."

I backed away and looked at him warily. He smiled and took it as a challenge, taking several steps closer to me. I matched his steps walking backwards to the kitchen, keeping my hazardous gaze locked with his.

"Oh come on honey… I didn't mean it." He gave me his most convincing, brilliant smile, and I suddenly forgot how to keep walking. He smiled in victory, and scooped me into a hug, lifting me off the ground. As irritated as I was, my body reacted on its own, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"So, I'm the one huh?" he laughed as he walked into the sunroom and sat with me still tangled around him.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back to look into his eyes. "Are you always so full of yourself?"

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Yup. I like your family, they're really nice people Leila."

I smiled as I thought of my wacky family, beneath all of their attempts at embarrassing me they really did love me. I was lucky to have them. "They like you too. Don't say anything, but I think Bob was a little jealous that you got off so easily with my dad. He underwent interrogation for at least an hour before he warmed up to him."

Jake laughed again. "Sure, sure. He's just waiting till he gets me alone."

His eyes went wide in mock terror. I laughed at that.

"So when where you telling me that you were planning on moving back here?" I asked remembering one of the sources of my earlier irritation.

He sighed lightly. "I thought we covered this already. I'm not going anywhere without you with me."

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of that, even if it was going to have to be proven wrong after my birthday. There was no reason to think of that now though. Instead I leaned in, smelling my favorite woodsy sent.

"So tomorrow, do you have any major plans?" He asked as he pulled me closer up against him.

"Nope, other than going grocery shopping. I don't think that can be put off any longer." I hated grocery shopping, but how bad could anything be with Jake alongside me?

"Hmm, okay. After that would you like to go to La Plush with me? I'd like you to meet my family. They're all dying to meet you." He kissed my face, and leaned his cheek against mine. I was vaguely aware that my legs were still somehow wrapped around him.

"By family, you mean the pack members I haven't met?" I asked drowsy against his skin.

"Mmhmm, and Billy, my dad. He wants to meet you more than the guys even." He mumbled, becoming as breathy as I was.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'd really like that."

His hand stroked my hair from behind, and I turned my face to look into his eyes. "I really like you." He whispered.

I smiled till it hurt as we stared at each other. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but my breath was too short, so I nodded. He knew though, just like how I knew. I raised my hands to his hair, as his were in mine. And with one last gasp for air, our lips crashed into each others.


	21. Chapter 20

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

_10 Step __Checklist for a bad day… _

_1)__Sleep__ through your alarm. __2) Realize__ that you slept through a test. 3)__Find pimple the size of China on face. __4)__Be bloated. __5)__ Tear hole in favorite shirt. 6) __Slip in the mud, landing on butt. 7) __Get in a fight with bf. __8)__ Loose __memory-stick__ containing rough draft of a paper due tomorrow. __9) __Find EXPENSIVE oil leak in car. 10) __Roomie's__ new cat pees on purse._

_I thought things were supposed to go wrong in threes! Good news for you all, I did squeeze in a chapter between things going wrong. My song of the day is definitely 'Can't get it right today' by Joe Purdy!_

_…_

My nap earlier was a terribly bad idea. Once again I lay awake staring at the ceiling while Jake was snoring away. And laying here besides him, half-naked was, well, distracting. I could not help my mind from straying to the idea of him being without any clothes. I had to stop myself though, we weren't quite there yet.

I sighed in frustration and sat up, moving Jake's arm from around my waist. Sleep was not happening tonight. And this torture of lying next to Jake like this was getting to me. There was only about an hour before the alarm I had set went off, so I decided to just get up.

Careful not to move the bed I got up and headed downstairs. I thought about breakfast, but kept going downstairs till I was in the room below the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing, so I paced around for a few minutes.

I settled on some research, and began browsing the books on the ornate bookshelf. A small unmarked book on the bottom shelf caught my eye. It was covered in worn suede leather, with a small tie, holding together the covers.

I gently undid the strained leather ties and opened the antiqued pages. The script on the first page was messier than I was used to, but still recognizable as Aunt Mary's.

I scanned the date along the top of the page. June 1st 1958. It was the day she turned twenty-four, and if everything I was reading was right, it was also the day she came into her power. I felt goose bumps begin to rise at the discovery I had made. Finally I could hear more about this from Aunt Mary.

I read through the first dozen or so entries easily, each was no longer than a page or two. They talked of how she coped with everything, and how the other members helped her. She wrote about how she was suddenly an expert swordswoman, and became incredibly strong. There was no mention of Louis though, which was surprising, because in the first year that was covered in her scattered entries she described all the other members of Les Chasseurs.

Then there was a year gap between entries, and at when she returned to writing Louis made his appearance there. She spoke of his arrogance first, and how she could not stand him. There was a four page rant on how he annoyed her, the longest of any entry. She said that he had not shown up before because he preferred working alone, and was the oldest of the members. That was something I did not understand until I made the most shocking discovery in her writing.

The next entry several months later, she was obviously becoming smitten with Louis, and spoke of his 'ageless beauty'. That would explain how he still appeared so young, but how was he ageless? I continued reading and found exactly how. Aunt Mary then went into detail about the other secret the necklace had held.

Apparently, while the pendant touched the hunter's skin, it protected from more than just venom. The pendant stopped the body from aging, and would not allow itself to be taken off until the owner was ready. And Louis was never ready. According to Aunt Mary's journal, Louis was now at least a hundred years old.

I was baffled, and just for the heck of it I reached my hand around the necklace searching again for a clasp, coming up empty again.

I put my eyes back down to start reading again when I heard the light sound of Jake walking down the stairs. How he could be so quiet when he was so large amazed me. I looked up to see him assessing my expression; he smiled when our eyes met.

"Hey, good morning." I said as I closed the book and stood up to greet him.

He yawned absentmindedly and wrapped a bare arm around me. "I'm hungry."

"You want some oatmeal?" I offered jokingly.

He laughed remembering that was all I had to offer. "Do I have a choice?"

I shook my head, "Why don't we get breakfast out, and then we can get some food for here?"

He agreed and we headed upstairs. Jake ruffled my hair when we got to the top of the stairs. "You're cute when you're concentrating. What were you reading?"

I closed the door and slipped the key under the loose banister I had been using as a hiding spot, before turning to face Jake. "Umm, Aunt Mary's journal, I found it this morning. It had some interesting stuff about what I should be expecting."

Jake stared at me intensely. "Like what?"

"You know, basically I'll be freakishly strong, amazing with a sword. Oh yea, and as long as I wear the pendant, I'm never going to grow up." I smiled at the last part, so did Jake.

Then his face fell a bit, barely enough for someone to notice, but I caught it. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing."

I thought for a second and realized something. "Wait, are you upset that I'm never going to get old? Are you going to outgrow me?"

Jake smiled at me like I was insane. "No! Leila… werewolf remember? I'm not exactly getting any older either lately."

I nodded my head as I remembered, but there was still that look on his face. "Then what then?"

He shook his head and blushed lightly. "It's just, the sword thing is pretty awesome…"

We both laughed at the statement. Jake wasn't upset, he was jealous. "Oh yea? Well I kinda wish that I could turn into a giant wolf. I definitely think you have me slightly outdone."

His smile beamed down at me, and I smiled back at him. After a minute I caught myself and looked away. "Let me go get dressed, so we can leave."

I pulled Jake down to me and swiftly pecked his cheek, running upstairs before he could react.

Once safely inside the purple walls I sighed contently and headed for my all too skimpy supply of clothes. I settled on a pair of borrowed khaki shorts and a light blue halter top, hoping the weather would work with me today.

I ran to the bathroom and smiled at the new face that greeted me. The stranger reflecting back did look a lot like Aunt Mary, I guess I had never realized how much.

I thought of the journal. Something inside me told me that there were other secrets about Aunt Mary I would soon find out, and that they somehow involved Louis.


	22. Chapter 21

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

The weather was agreeing with us as we passed the line into Forks later that day. The windows were down and we were basking in the warm air and rare sunshine.

"We're almost there." Jake informed me, squeezing my hand.

I smiled and glanced at the never ending green around us. Jake was speeding up and obviously as anxious to get there as I was.

In a matter of minutes we pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road. At the end of the road I could make out a tiny red house. The paint was chipping everywhere and I wondered if Jake would even fit through the small door.

"Is that your house?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, it's not much, but it's home." He parked in front and came around to open my door. I smiled in thanks and wrapped my fingers through his. Jake began leading me towards the front door when it swung open.

"This must be Leila." An older man called to us from his place in a wheelchair. I hardly noticed the chair though, it was the large grin on his face that caught my eye. I could easily tell where Jake got his smile from.

"Yup, that's me. And you must be Billy, it's really nice to meet you." In a move very unlike me I dropped Jake's hand and wrapped my arms around Billy's shoulders.

Even though I knew I took him off guard he hugged me back and whispered. "I like you already."

I pulled away blushing slightly.

"Alright, come in." Jake looped his fingers back through mine as we followed Billy into the miniature-sized living room.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" I asked Jake. He smiled mischievously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone is getting ready for the bonfire party tonight." Billy answered for Jake.

"Bonfire _party_? How come you didn't tell me there was going to be a party?" I asked as I looked at my underdressed outfit.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Thanks dad." He said sarcastically.

Billy shrugged his shoulders just as Jake had and before he could continue a phone began ringing. He asked us for a minute before answering the nearby phone. "Hello?"

His eyes met briefly with Jake's before he continued. "Hey Charlie."

Whoever Charlie was, Jake suddenly became very busy with acting like he didn't care.

"That sound great. Yea, last night's game was their best this season.."

Jake rolled his eyes beside me and stood up. "Hey dad I'm gonna show Leila around."

"Yea that's Jacob… I will, hold on." Billy put his hand over the mouthpiece and looked up at us. "Charlie says he's glad to hear you're home, and to swing by sometime."

Jake stiffened at the words. "Sure, sure, we'll be back later."

With that he almost roughly pulled me through the front door and around the side of the house. I yanked my hand away and stopped him in front of some make-shift garage. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He answered fiddling with a lock and avoiding my eyes.

"Uh-huh, didn't look like nothing." I knew I should've dropped it, but I was too curious.

Jake pulled the lock open and turned to me. "Charlie is Bella's dad."

"Oh." I said, me now being the one to look to the ground.

"Yea, it's hard around Charlie. He doesn't know the truth, he thinks that they died in a car accident after the wedding. I hate lying to him, but if he knew the truth…" When I looked up the emotion on his face told me what he wasn't saying. Being around Charlie reminded him too much of Bella. Now I began to feel guilty for pushing the issue.

I didn't say anything, but Jake lifted my face to his. "It's fine."

And I knew that maybe it wasn't once, but it was now. I couldn't help but smile at that. I nodded my head.

"I want to show you something." He opened the door revealing a small black car, and a shiny red motorcycle behind it. "I rebuilt both of these." He stated proudly.

I had to admit, I was impressed. "Wow, really?"

He laughed lightly and nodded. "I drove the Volkswagen back from Portland, but I haven't touched the bike in a while. Wanna go for a ride with me?"

I froze, I had never been on a motorcycle before. In fact I generally avoided everything with only two wheels after falling off my bike when I was ten and breaking my arm.

A hand waved in front of my face. "Leila, anyone home?"

I snapped out of my gruesome memory and looked back between Jake and the bike. "I dunno…"

"If it wasn't safe I wouldn't suggest it. Come on, I even have a helmet for you." I eyed the black helmet in his hand. Great, nausea and helmet hair.

I could tell Jake was really excited about the idea though, and I still felt guilty, so I gave in. "Okay, if you know what you're doing."

He rolled his eyes at me and helped me get the helmet strapped on properly.

"Now that is sexy." He laughed as he patted the top of the helmet.

I couldn't tell if he was serious or mocking me so I headed out of the shed. "Come on, before I change my mind about this."

Jake didn't have to be told twice. He appeared at my side, and with a quick grin he kick started the bike.

The machine roared to life loudly and made me even more nervous. Was it supposed to be that loud? Jake paid no attention to the look of sheer horror on my face when he signaled me to join him.

Reluctantly, I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms as tightly around him as I could.

"Ready?" He called back. I sighed and nodded my yes against his back, my eyes sealed shut. And with that we began down the dusty roads of La push.


	23. Chapter 22

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_So this chapter… not my favorite. But, I'm going away till Thursday and I wanted to post something for you guys. Okay, I hope you like this chapter, and everyone have a good week!_

…

Okay, so the motorcycle ride was not exactly terrifying. But then again, I don't think anything could be too bad when you're holding someone like Jake. Between his amazing smell, and perfect body, I was too busy doing my best to keep breathing. So I hardly enjoyed the scenery.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before he cut the bike off, and I knew I should be lifting my face from his back.

"Leila, you can let go now." Jake laughed as he squeezed my hand that was still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Nope, don't want to." I mumbled, expecting him to laugh in response. Instead I heard several laughs. That got my attention.

I popped my eyes open and looked around for the source of the noise. And sure enough just a few feet away from us were several familiar faces mingled with a couple new ones. The tall tan boys were finding definite amusement in the display I was putting on. I quickly dropped my arms and went to hop off the bike.

Lucky me though, my legs missed the memo, and had fallen asleep on the ride. My usually steady balance gave way when my second foot hit ground. Full hysterics broke out as I fell back on my butt.

I glared up directly above me where the loudest laugh was sounding from. Jake's face was quickly wiped clean of his smile, and he offered me a hand. "I probably should've warned you bout that huh?"

I took his hand and was pulled back upright to two feet, and brushed off my dusty behind. "Yea, that might've been nice."

Jake grabbed my hand and towed me toward the group of guys watching us.

There were six of them, almost all as big as Jake, but not quite. Even if it was only by a few inches, Jake was still obviously bigger than the rest of them. It made me wonder if he was the largest in the pack. He had told me he was the beta, but he completely left size out of it.

"You've already met Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth." Jake looked at me and waited for me to nod yes.

"I don't think you were ever properly introduced to Colin and Paul. They came up with me and Embry to the house the other day." My cheeks blushed as I looked at the two new faces. The last time I had seen them they looked like they wanted to hurt me, and I had pretty much kicked them out. They seemed over it as they were still smiling from the laugh I gave them along with the rest. I smiled in return, and glanced around.

Suddenly I noticed where we were as I saw the ocean behind the wall of tan shirtless bodies. Only it was in the distance, a very steep distance down from the cliff we were all standing on almost the edge of.

"So, is being topless part of your dress code?" I asked aloud. All of them began laughing again.

"Hardly, you really want to see what we wear to work?" One of the guys threw back at me. My cheeks flushed red as I realized that being a werewolf required being completely naked.

Thankfully Jake spoke up for me. "I think I'll be the only one showing Leila that. She wouldn't want to see your boney behind anyways Call."

The boy playfully rolled his eyes at Jake. Truthfully there was nothing boney about any of them.

"So what are we doing up here?" I asked as I scanned out over the beautiful ocean and the view of islands across the way.

"Swimming." Quil answered in a smug tone just like Jake's.

I glanced again at the edge of the cliff and then back at the guys with my eyebrows raised. "Isn't the water a little too far away for that?"

Before I could blink, he laughed and ran off the cliff.

The remaining men all laughed at me as I ran in horror at the edge. Below Quil fell gracelessly into the deep waters of the ocean below. When he resurfaced he yelled up. "Water's fine, come on in."

He was laughing just as loud as the rest of them. I pouted as I turned away from the edge. Jake had moved beside me and was grinning. "Wanna try?"

Even though I was becoming slightly agitated at being made fun of by a pack of wolves, the idea was pretty exciting. It wasn't every day someone asked you if you wanted to jump off a cliff. My pout faded away into a smile that answered Jake's question.

"'Kay, let me go first." He instructed as he kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his shirt. The guys made hooting noises, and one called to 'take it all off'. Jake tossed his shirt in the direction of the cat call and laughed.

I really liked these guys already.

Jake gave me a quick peck on the cheek, which only brought forth more cat calls. He told them to shut up as he smiled at me and ran backwards off the cliff.

"Show off." Seth mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement as I watched him safely fall into the water and resurface.

I felt a hot body walking up to my side. "You wanna go next?" Embry asked me as he nudged my ribs lightly.

I nodded my head and kicked off my sandals. Then took a glance down at my outfit. Hmm, that could be a problem. I hadn't brought a change of clothes. I figured I'd have to go with what I had.

Just before I was about to jump Embry spoke up again. "Aren't you worried about getting your necklace wet?"

"If I could actually take it off, maybe." Recognition lit his eyes as he stared at the pendant on my chest.

"Oh, that's the thing Jacob mentioned. That's so cool by the way. The whole hunter thing I mean. Finally someone who understands the need to kick some vampire butt." He said excitedly.

I laughed. "I'm still new at it."

He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used it real quick after your first real kill. There's nothing like taking down a vampire."

Before he could go any further there was an audible growl coming from the water below us. We both laughed and I took my cue.

"Leila, come on!" An irritated voice called up to us. I rolled my eyes at him below me and took the leap.

The wind was exhilarating as I flew through it. It was so strong for a moment I felt like I was flying. Then too fast I broke through the water next to the two guys. As I resurfaced I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but the water by the werewolves seemed a lot warmer. Almost like bathwater when I swam right up next to Jake.

He pulled me to him really fast, just fast enough to avoid me being squished by a diving Seth.

Jake grumbled something I couldn't make out, then looked down at me. Even though I was perfectly capable of swimming by myself he had wrapped his arm around me holding me up. Jake's eyes scanned below the water before meeting mine again.

"Damn, I was hoping you were gonna at least take off those shorts." His tone was playful as we waded in the water avoiding tan men that were falling from the sky around us.

Paul broke water next with a cannonball the re-soaked everyone. I leaned in as close as I could to Jake's ear and whispered. "The first time I take my pants off, I'd rather it not be in front of the whole pack."

Paul somehow had heard though and began laughing loudly. "We'll see it eventually anyways."

I gasped, and splashed Paul from behind Jake's grasp.

"What? Like I want Jake seeing my wife?" He said like it was no big deal. It was easy to forget that they had no choice in sharing so many private, intimate moments.

Jake must have realized I was humiliated as he began swimming towards shore. I didn't bother pushing his arms away, he was keeping me warm in the otherwise chilly ocean water.

When we reached the sand he swung his thick arm under my leg and carried me bridal style up the beach. "I can walk you know."

"I know, but this is much more fun for me." He breathed hot into my hair.

I couldn't argue with that logic, and I leaned my head up to the sky soaking in the heat off the sun and Jake's body. It was crazy, the water had been freezing, but after being in the sun and his arms for less than a minute I was practically sweating.

I hoped it didn't look as gross as it was beginning to feel as we came to the end of the pebbly beach. I knew my hair had matted to my head, and my thin tank was sticking in a wet twisted position on my torso.

Jake on the other hand looked like some sun god walking directly from the sea, his slick hair dripping around his face. Water droplets glistening in the sun. Only he could pull of this look so good.

After just a few minutes of walking I realized we were back in front of the little red house. He stubbornly refused to put me down without shoes until we had burst, yes literally burst, through the front door. Where he then practically dumped me onto the couch.

He left me alone on the small couch for a moments time before reappearing with a folded piece of paper in his hand. "Hey Billy is at the Clearwater's for the rest of the afternoon. I'm gonna run up and get the bike. Why don't you take a shower while I do that?"

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Sure, sound good. Hey do you have a washer and dryer? I'd like to clean these up before the bonfire thing tonight."

"Yea in the bathroom. You can take a shirt or something from my room if you need it. I'll be back in about ten. I love you." This time instead of my cheek his lips fell onto mine, his hands steadying my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled away.

"Ugh, if I don't go now I'm not gonna be able to." With one more wicked grin he turned and left.

His room was easy to find. Just as he had said about me, his smell was very potent in the miniscule space. The bed took up more space than it had, and there were clothes sloppily thrown about the floor.

I found a dresser backed up against one wall and dug out a t-shirt that I was praying was clean. Though to be honest I don't know if Jake really understood the word clean at all.

After slipping on the shirt that worked as a dress for me, I threw my soaked clothes in the ancient washer with some of Jake's from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

This place was so men's central. There was no shampoo or conditioner, only a single white bar of soap. I grudgingly got into the slightly moldy bathroom and turned on the lukewarm shower.

After a few minutes of hot cold hot cold, I called it quits and retreated back into Jake's t-shirt. I swore to myself that was the last shower I would ever take in this house.

As I walked into the narrow hallway I could make out a quiet sound. It was still, but definitely there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I registered the steady noise as something breathing.

The sound was coming from the living room at the end of the hall. Jake had only left a few minutes ago, he couldn't possibly be back so soon. And Billy was supposed to be gone all afternoon. Who could be in the living room then?

Calming myself down, I took a deep breath, and went to find out.


	24. Chapter 23

_Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_Hey everyone, sorry so much for the elongated delay! I'll be back to school in a few days so things will be back to normal. In the meantime I hope you like this next chapter:)_

As the living room came into my view all the tension in my shoulders melted away. 

There stood Jake trying his best to slip off his shoes without a noise. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as he realized I was watching him. "Damn, I was hoping to sneak up on you in the shower."

I gasped at his honesty. "Do you really think anyone could last more than two minutes in that shower?"

He looked at me with confusion. "Why? What's wrong with the shower?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that question, as he innocently stared at me. "Well for starters, have you guys ever heard of shampoo and conditioner? Or, you know, hot water?"

Recognition lit his face, then he burst out laughing. In an instant he had taken a step or two across the room and grabbed me. Heat flowed over my body where he touched me, and I forgot all about my cold shower. "Heat isn't a problem in this house honey."

I smiled and leaned in closer to his still bare chest. His arms still held tightly around me as he leaned back and checked out my outfit. "I love how that looks on you; incredibly sexy." 

I blushed and pushed my hot cheeks against his burning skin and mumbled thanks.

He was staring at me then, I could feel it. I looked up and was met with his deep brown eyes. They were burning with a hotter fire than his skin. I felt like I was burning too as they got closer. His heat took over both of us. I pressed my lips to his fast and soft. 

Jake pulled me up to him with my legs halfway off the ground. His arm reached down behind me to hold me higher. I helped and tightened my legs around his waist with all the strength I had. 

He laughed as he felt the squeeze of my legs, then as we broke apart from our kiss our eyes met again. This time, there was no laughter left in his eyes, just passion. He held me tighter still, even though I didn't need help, and began walking back down the narrow hallway.

We both knew where we were going, and we both knew what it meant. My breathing hitched as his blew hot on my face. Our eyes never broke contact as he slammed the door to the wall in the closet of a bedroom. 

I felt the air leaving my lungs as he kissed me again, we were falling. I was sure of it, and when I opened my eyes I was right. He had laid me on his bed with his arms still firmly behind me. 

He looked at me with wonder, wordlessly asking me a question, or permission.

I had often thought about my first time, what it would be like, who it would be with, when it would be. But in that moment I didn't think of any of those things. All I thought about was Jake, all I knew was what I felt, what I needed. And above everything, it was Jacob Black, he was my everything.

I slowly nodded my head, and watched the wide smile spread across his face. There was a flush to his dark skin as his kisses trailed under my chin. I sighed in the torture of it as I felt his hot hand tracing down the side of my stomach, down my hip and resting on the side of my thigh. It was laying at the edge of the long shirt, moving slowly along the tattered stitching that covered my skin.

His other hand remained behind me, propping his weight off of me. 

I was fiercely grabbing at the skin of his back, trying to pull him closer to me. As hot as it was encased between Jake and the bed I wanted more. I wanted to get burned in his heat.

He only laughed slightly at my attempts as he made his way up and under my ear. For a virgin, he was an amazingly skilled one, and driving me insane. 

After several minutes of teasing and kissing me, he slowly moved his fingers below the hem he had been tracing. His long hand wound itself in the fabric and began inching it up my thigh.

Right before it reached the top of my leg a loud booming sound interrupted us.

Someone was very rudely pounding on the door. "Jacob, open up!"

I sighed and glared at the doorway. Jake groaned and dropped his head into the base of my neck. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said as I ran my hand quickly through his hair before he jumped off the bead.

"Someone better be dead!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room.

I closed my eyes and listened, deciding meeting one of Jake's friends in nothing but a t-shirt was not a good idea.

From the other room I heard the door swing open and a new voice begin speaking. "Hey Jake, good to see you too."

"Sam, right now is NOT the time, what is it?" I wanted to laugh at the clear frustration in his voice. I may have if I wasn't feeling as equally frustrated. Instead I smiled and continued listening.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you." The dull sound of his voice had become muted, obviously so I wouldn't hear. Yea like that would work.

Clear as day I heard the calm voice continue. "Brady thinks he saw a leech a few minutes ago while he was patrolling."

"What do you mean 'thinks'? He should know if he did or didn't by now." The frustration had turned to irritation in Jake's tone.

"He didn't get a good look at him; all he saw was a pale tall guy running as fast as one of them through the woods. He lost him, the second he got close enough the guy saw him and bolted. Apparently he was too fast to follow. He said that he couldn't smell a leech, but what else could it be?" As the muted voice finished the sentence I heard Jake growling. He knew as well as I did what it could be, and who it was. 


	25. Chapter 24

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_If you read my newest chapter of Confessions of a Carnivore you know that I am overdosed on chocolate bunny right now. I'm not even sure how I got the strength to sit here and write this chapter with this much food in my stomach! But alas, I did, and here it is… enjoy, and Happy Easter everyone!_

Jake cursed low before asking Sam to wait a minute.

With my eyes still firmly closed I heard his long steps stop in the doorframe. "Miss any of that?"

I shook my head no, not really having anything to say. We both knew Louis was here to see me.

"I thought he wasn't coming back till after your birthday?" Jake asked in slight anger. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was clearly upset.

"Yea, me too. But apparently he either was lying or changed his mind. I should probably just go see what he wants Jake." I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Despite his anger, I saw a slight smirk on Jake's face when the shirt rose a few inches on my thigh.

"Alright let's just get this over with, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Now there was hints of a mischievous smile as he again tapped my bottom when it passed by him. I turned and playfully glared.

My clothes were damp, but all I had so I grabbed them and slipped them on in the bathroom. Jake had gone back out to the living room in the meanwhile to explain things to Sam.

Sam's muted tone insisted on going along. I exited the bathroom with a sigh, one overprotective werewolf was all I needed.

"Actually, I'm gonna just run out and see what he wants by myself." The two stopped their conversation and turned to me.

Sam was level in size with Jake, but his face held a wisdom to it that seemed past his age. He glanced between Jake and me briefly, and I continued. "Hey, I'm Leila. You're Sam right? I've heard a lot about you."

He smiled at that, and turned to Jake. "I'm sure she has." Then Sam's attention fell back on me. "If you don't mind, I don't want to intrude, but I would like to talk to your friend about some things."

I thought about it, as Jake stared at me hopefully. I knew he would insist on coming regardless, but he was definitely hoping it would be without a fight. I sighed and gave in. "Okay, you guys ready?"

They both nodded and Jake took my hand. We stepped out of the door, getting ready to begin the run into the woods. But we didn't need to go that far. Just at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree was Louis.

"I heard you were looking for me. I figured I would spare you the trouble of having to go too far." He was cool, collected as the words gracefully left his mouth.

There was no car, so he had obviously run from the forest, which his designer leather shoes showed no sign of. He smiled directly at me, ignoring the werewolves beside me. "Leila darling we need to chat."

His composed smile turned to a glare as he looked past me. "Alone."

Jake's growl was quiet and he held my hand tight. "Louis they want to talk to you about some stuff. This is Sam, and I think you already met Jake."

Louis smiled bitterly at Jake. "Yea the werewolf with the possessive temper. I remember you alright."

This time Jake was not the only one growling, I looked over my shoulder to see the calm façade on Sam's face fade away. I was getting just as irritated. "Louis, if you keep acting like this, I won't talk to you."

He sighed as though he were gathering the strength it would take to be nice. "Fine, what can I help you with?"

Sam stepped forward, and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist as Louis smiled at me.

"Jacob told us about the situation in Europe, and we want to help you. There hasn't been a whole lot happening around here lately, so I'd like to send a few of my pack members." The fact that Sam seemed so unfazed by Louis's rudeness amazed me. Jake certainly wasn't, by the tension and small shakes in his body I knew he wanted to hit him.

Louis nodded his head silently for a moment, not moving from his position against the tree. "Once Leila comes into power, we really won't need much more help. But I'll consider your offer."

"I am going." Jake spoke from beside me, eyeing Louis down. "With or without your permission."

"You really have no idea what she's capable of do you?" Louis asked with clear amusement in his voice.

For some reason I felt taunted by this remark. "I don't even know what I'm capable of, how is he supposed to? Maybe if you explained some of this to me!"

Suddenly I felt anger beginning to boil under my skin. His arrogance and amusement at my confusion was really rude.

"You should be able to figure that out on your own, Mary did." Was the only answer I got.

Then suddenly Jake's arm protecting me was holding me back. Louis laughed, and I got stronger in my anger.

I slipped through Jake's strong hold and lunged at Louis. He easily grabbed my wrists, mid attack and held me at arm's length away from him. His eyes blazed into mine as I glared at him, struggling to get free. "Its instinct Leila, you're stronger than you know."

His voice had calmed to a smooth harmony and he let my wrists go. Suddenly my anger faded, and I was left there staring at him.

Jake stepped forward and pushed me behind him. "Leave."

His body was shaking and Sam was standing beside him. Sam was calmer, but both men had their arms firmly crossed over their chests with their bodies shielding me from view.

"Fine. But Leila?" His voice carried over their bodies.

I didn't answer, and I knew I didn't need to. "I wanted to let you know to be careful before I left. There are two vampires staying in the woods outside of Mary's house. They may have tracked you down here. I think they were friends with the one your wolf friends killed. I don't have 

time to find them and kill them for you; they have been jumping around too much. And trust me, you don't want the kind of attention me staying here will bring."

Again I had to let his fast smooth words settle in my brain before I understood. I didn't respond though, Sam did. "The one my brothers killed a few days ago was alone. We had been after him for about a week, and we never picked up another scent."

"Well I did not recognize the scent, but from the speed of them I'm guessing they're pretty young still. Be careful Leila, I really need you in one piece come three weeks." He did not say goodbye, or address the growl that left Jake's throat at his last words. He just left, I heard the gust of wind and Sam turned to Jake.

"I'm gonna call a meeting at my house in five. See you two there?" He asked us both. I smiled half-heartedly and nodded my head. He smiled fully in return and before he ran to leave he threw over his shoulder. "Great, Emily is dying to meet you."

I really smiled at that, Jake had told me a little about Emily. She seemed really cool, and I could use some insight on how to deal with temperamental werewolves.

Jake's arm draped over my shoulders as he guided me back into the house. Once inside he threw his back dramatically against the door and grinned at me. "So was it good for you?"

I laughed at his joke, and winced slightly. "Ruined the mood just a bit huh?"

He laughed and agreed. I batted my eyelashes at him and sauntered over in my best 'sexy walk'. Judging by Jake's laughter I probably just looked drunk.

I whispered up at him. "You didn't need more than five minutes anyways right?"

I burst into laughter after getting the sentence out and Jake glared at me insulted. Then the mischievous smile I love appeared and he leaned into my ear. "Leila, what I want to do to you is gonna take days… at least"

Okay that shut up my laughing, I gulped and stared at him. His serious face broke as he suggestively moved his eyebrows up and down.

He smiled down at me, and with a quick laugh grabbed my hand and threw the door back open. "Come on let's go honey."


	26. Chapter 25

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer._

_Ugh, long week. I got my midterm grades back. Have I said ugh? Because yea… Have you guys seen the Volvo they have Edward driving in the movie? I saw it a few days ago; I'm not sure what I think. I love all things green, and we all know that he's concerned with 'the wasting of Earth's finite resources' but I was a bit put off with it at first. _

_Anyways, I just quickly wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews! You all are amazingly awesome for them, they are really nice:)_

Emily and Sam's house was obviously the same size as Billy's from the outside, but somehow seemed bigger inside.

Maybe it was the brightly painted rooms, and the fresh flowers. Or maybe it was the fact that the entire pack managed to squeeze in all at once that made the difference.

Emily was just as I had expected, with one minor exception. Jake had told me all about her, but never mentioned the scar. Part of me loved him even more for overlooking the flaw.

The weirdest part was, that even with it, she was one of the most beautiful people I had ever met.

The scar merely added character to her otherwise flawless face. And she was a great cook.

"Dude?!" I recognized Quil's voice as I turned in time to see him staring incredulously at Collin whose mouth was stuffed with the last muffin obviously.

"You knew I was gonna eat that!"

Collin sent spits of muffin flying out of his mouth as he answered. "Too slow."

The rest of the pack laughed as Quil punched Collin in the arm and Collin choked a bit on the muffin.

"Guys, I can make more you know." Emily rolled her eyes at them as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall where a baby had started crying.

I watched as Sam's eyes followed her down the hall, then turned to us. "Alright now that you've all eaten us out of house and home, we need to get down to business."

I repositioned myself on Jake's chest and leaned in dong my best to whisper. "I thought there was one more."

All eyes shot immediately to me and Jake answered not bothering to whisper. "There is, but Leah's six months pregnant. She isn't exactly up for this right now."

"Oh." I answered and smiled at Sam for him to continue.

He smiled back and went on. "Leila, you probably figured out that we all know about your abilities right?"

So much for secrets. I nodded my head yes as I relaxed against Jake's chest, and his arms tightened around me.

Sam's eyes scanned past me for a second to Jake like he was judging something. Right before he spoke Jake seemed to catch on and his grip tensed around me. I was till clueless though.

"Tonight after the bonfire a group of us are going back to your house with you and Jake. We need to figure out why the leeches are hanging around your place, and maybe we'll be able to take care of it tonight. You're coming with us right?" As Sam's last words left his mouth Jake's arms got even tighter, and I knew to speak up before he could.

"Of course, they're lurking around my Aunt's after all. Plus it would be nice to finally get a chance to really fight." That set off growling behind me, while the rest of the room smiled and nodded their heads at me in agreement.

"No, Leila we got this." Jake said. I turned to look at him only to see him glaring at Sam.

"Jake, enough already. Were you not there last time we ran into a vampire together? I do know how to handle myself." His glare shifted from Sam to me then.

"Absolutely not. That was only your first time, and you got extremely lucky. I don't want you getting hurt." I was getting really pissed now.

I pushed Jake's arms around me and jumped out of his lap. "Hello… vampire HUNTER. I am not just some girl. I was built for this just as much as you were, if not more!"

All the smiles faded as I insulted the werewolf side of my boyfriend. Anger flared in his eyes as he stood and looked down at me. "Now you sound like Louis. Is that part of being a hunter, being an arrogant ass?!"

"No, but it is definitely part of being a werewolf!" I stood my ground glaring up at him. The room behind us was dead silent, and I knew a 

few people were not so fond of me anymore. There stares on my back were almost as intense as the one radiating from Jake's eyes.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jake's hand beginning to shake. Sam saw it too, because his indifferent tone had returned as he spoke. "Jake, go for a run, right now."

Jake did not blink as he walked past me and then bolted out of the house. I looked down at the couch, still furious. Where had that come from?

I could not believe the anger that had come up so quick between both of us. I wanted to punch something. Instead I kept my eyes to the floor as I heard movement behind me. It sounded like they were leaving.

Then all I could hear was a single person breathing beside me, everything else was quiet. Sam sat down on the couch and looked up at me. "He's only so protective because he loves you, you know."

His voice dropped low as he looked into my eyes, a hidden sadness surfacing. "He's afraid of how much he loves you. This imprinting thing… when your imprint is hurt, it kills you. Believe me I know more than anyone. He'll do anything to keep you from being hurt."

Emily walked up next to the couch, and they exchanged a look. Without a word to me she sat down next to Sam without breaking the gaze. It was intense, and amazing, a feeling I knew all too well. Emily remembered me and smiled my way. I smiled back and the anger boiling under my skin started melting away.

"I think I'm gonna head back to Billy's and wait for Jake. Thank you and I'm sorry about the werewolf comment. I didn't mean it." The anger gone, I was now fully embarrassed for having insulted all of them.

"Don't worry about it Leila, love makes us say stupid stuff sometimes." Sam shrugged his shoulders and they both waved me off as I left.

The short walk back to Billy's was slow and dragged alone. Even the unusual sunshine on the path didn't lighten my mood. I felt like such a jerk for flipping out at Jake like that.

To make matter's worse, Billy was sitting in the living room when I got back, no Jake in sight.

We made polite small talk for about a half an hour before the front door finally opened. Jake walked through, a single pair of shorts on, and his eyes set to the floor. The regret was as clear on his face as it must have been on mine.

He looked up and nodded a hello to Billy before turning to me. "Leila, can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and slowly joined him as we shuffled out the front door and to the side of the house. We stood there silent for a minute before we finally looked at each other. Then we both shot it out. "I'm sorry!"

"Jinx." He smiled at me and reached for my hand. "You were right. I need to learn that you are able to handle yourself. I just… I want to always be able to keep you safe Leila. Do you understand?"

I squeezed his hand. "Yeah, that's what Sam said to me after you left. I feel the same way about you. I don't know what I would do if something every happened to you."

He dropped my hand and reached for my waist. His head dropped to my hair and he mumbled something I could hardly make out, and I didn't understand. "No wonder Edward was so uptight."

I looked back at him curiously with my eyebrows raised. I knew who Edward was, he was Bella's husband. But I didn't get what he had to do with anything.

Jake sighed and answered. "Before I met you, when Bella and I were friends, Edward used to freak out whenever she did anything remotely dangerous. I always thought it was stupid, but I understand it now. Because that's how I feel about you."

I smiled big at that, I knew that he loved me more than the girl he had given his heart to before, but it never hurts to hear just how much more.


	27. Chapter 26

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_So some of you may have already seen it, but I started a new story. Actually it's a story I already wrote most of last summer and adapted to be a fanfiction. It's my first real Bella and Edward story, and a lot lighter and funnier than what I usually write. I hope you check it out, it's called Rescuing the Rebel._

The bonfire was amazing. Well it was after I had apologized to all the werewolves present, completely taking back my statement. They all let it go as easily as Sam had, and I was grateful.

I got a chance to meet my fellow imprints, all of whom were as equally sweet and good natured as their werewolves. Leah was there as well, fully swollen with what I found out was twins. Jake hadn't said much about her before, but I had gathered that he wasn't her biggest fan.

She seemed to have no problem with me though, actually going out of her way to sit beside me at the fire. And even placing my hand on the her stomach when the babies began kicking. I realized later as the night passed that she was probably happy to meet a girl who had special abilities like her, being the only girl in a pack of guys.

Even though the company was great, and the food was incredible, none of it compared to the stories that were told. The way Billy told them completely captivated me, it was more like watching a movie. I could understand more the pride that they all had, that I sometimes mistook for arrogance.

When it was all over, I was so happy that Jake included me in this. It made me feel like I was really accepted by all of them, like they were 

making me a part of their family in a way. The same way that Jake always has felt like family to me.

All of the women I had met hugged me goodnight as they headed home that night, inviting me to their homes whenever I wanted. It was such a warm feeling, and not just because of the werewolves there.

Jake could see how happy I was as we were left by ourselves around the dying embers of the fire. We were sitting on the log, with me sitting sideways on his lap wrapped in his warm arms. He pulled me tighter to him and whispered. "They think you are wonderful. Every last one of them, even if you did say hunters are better."

I laughed and closed my arms around his. "When do we leave?"

Jake sighed, obviously he had been hoping I would forget. "In a few minutes, but let's not think about that right now. I just want to have this moment with you for now."

I agreed and closed my eyes. Jake lifted a hand to my hair and began running his fingers through it. It was such a perfect moment with the water behind us, and the fire crackling. I wanted to stay forever in this moment, and when I opened my eyes and saw Jake staring at me, I knew he felt the same way.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He smiled at me and tried again. "Leila…"

His voice choked a bit at the end of my name, and I looked at him in question. He only smiled and tried once more. "Leila, I wanted to.."

He took a deep breath and looked past me. Now I was utterly confused and starting to worry. "You wanted to what Jake?"

He didn't answer, instead his eyes narrowed at something behind me and he sighed. "Never mind, the guys are back."

Stupid werewolf bad timing. I groaned, not wanting to leave this moment yet, before pecking Jake's cheek once and standing. He looked at me once more the way he had a second ago, before standing up and reaching for my hand.

Embry, Quil, Jared and Collin came into view. I was beginning to notice that Embry and Quil were always part of the picture with Jake. Which made sense because he had said they were his best friends.

"We're gonna follow you guys down there in Jared's car right?" Embry asked as he came up to the fire pit.

"Yea, Leila and I will take her car back first. I want you guys to stay a minute behind, I have an idea." Jake said.

I looked at him as curious as his pack members. "Oh?"

He looked at me first as he answered. "If they are hanging out in the woods by her house, it may be for a reason. Maybe seeing you there will draw them out of the woods."

As he finished his eyes laid on the guys who seemed pleased by the idea. Jake looked back at me waiting for my confirmation of it. Of course I thought it was a great idea, and was glad to see he really meant it about backing down a bit. "That could work."

"Let's go get some leeches." Quil just about yelled he was so excited.

I laughed and we headed back to the cars.

The drive alone with Jake passed quickly, as all my time with him does. There never seems to be enough. But I'm not complaining, oddly enough I was pretty pumped about the idea of having another shot at fighting. My first time I had been interrupted, and this time I was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

When we pulled into the driveway it was late. About two or three in the morning. Inside the house was dark, and around us was still. We took our time getting out of the car, making as much noise as possible.

As I pulled out the key to the front door was when I heard the voices. I don't know why but Jake didn't hear them. But I paused what I was doing, and listened to the meek sounds I could just make out. "It's just that one, we can take him. The way that girl smells, it will be worth it."

I recognized the soft voice as a woman's and definitely a vampire. I didn't say anything to Jake, not wanting to scare them away. Instead I turned to Jake and mouthed. "They're here."

He nodded and I spoke out loud. "Go ahead inside; I think I left something in the car. I'll be in a minute."

"Sure honey." I was amazed that Jake kept his voice sounding so normal. We both could hear them approaching now, and with one quick kiss on my lips Jake grudgingly walked inside and closed the front door.

I told my body to stop shaking as I walked to the car. They were just past the trees now. I could hear the two sets of feet moving closer and faster.

Before they came into the yard I got a surge of energy that pulsed through my body. The pendant had yet to begin glowing, but it knew as much as I did what laid ahead. I pulled my fingers into fists to try and contain myself. I was facing the car pretending to play with my keys. I saw them approaching in the window and turned to face them. They were beautiful of course, both blonde and pale, but that didn't matter.

Their crimson eyes held surprise as I glared them both over. None of us spoke, they just looked at me for a minute. Then glanced at each other once more. Without another word the girl grabbed me. Her cold hands wrapped around my upper arms as I was yanked towards her.

She smiled, seeing me not resisting. I smiled too, washing the smile off her face. Then before either of them could say a word several things happened at once.

First four large wolves came running down driveway, and one emerged from my front porch, cornering them. And second the pendant around my neck started glowing brightly illuminating all three of our faces.

"Jen forget the girl." The female vampire did as she was told and let go of me. I couldn't have that yet though; this was one fight I wanted to be mine. I grabbed her the way she had held me. Both vampires turned to me growling, the man was ready to attack me.

Before he could though the werewolves got closer and one of them had grabbed him in their gigantic mouths and pulled him again. He was fiercely growling and slashing out at whatever he could reach.

The one I knew was Jake was just on the side of my line of sight. He remained watchful at the bottom of the stairs, just a few feet away. Yet, he made no motion to come towards us. He was letting me fight.

I smiled at him, and turn turned back to the sneering vampire in my arms. "What are you?" She spit the words in my face, as she struggled to get free still.

I didn't answer as I dropped her left arm and punched her in the face with my free hand. She flinched and looked at me in shock. "What the hell?"

She swung at me, but missed. I grabbed her arm and twisted it back in its socket. She screamed out in pain, and flailed harder.

This time her leg made contact with my stomach. Pain shot through my body as I fell backwards. She laughed at my discomfort and crouched down to pounce me. As she launched through the air there was a loud wolf's cry behind me. In an instant Jake was flying through the air over me, countering her attack.

He landed on top of her with her teeth snapping just by his neck.

I screamed and got to my feet, forgetting about my pain. "No Jake!"

Their bodies twisted and in a second the small female was somehow on top, and her teeth were nearer by the second to his skin. I ran over as fast as I could, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off of him.

She growled at me as she turned around, teeth barred and eyes wild. I could made out the other vampires screams as she was about to attack again. A pained look crossed her face and she turned distracted.

I took that as my chance. I jumped in the air and kicked her. It went in slow motion then. I could see Jake rising off the ground near us. And the girl's face whipped back to look at me as I jumped higher than humanly possibly and extended my foot to her face.

The way she snapped her head only made it easier, my foot connected with her head just the right way cracking her neck sideways in an unnatural way. She fell to the ground howling in pain.

She was screaming at me and doing her best to stand through the pain, though I could see it wasn't happening. I lost it then, I fell completely into being a hunter. I didn't see Jake beside me or hear the screams. All I felt was the pendant surging through me. I pulled her up by her unharmed arm and yanked at it as hard as I could.

It did not come apart the way I had hoped, but there was a slight tearing noise. The fueled my fire even stronger and I pulled harder, with all the force that the energy I had would allow.

The arm disconnected, but didn't stop moving. It was surreal. I watched it as the fingers wiggled on the ground in confusion. Then as I turned my eyes back to her something strange happened. My vision became blurry and my legs began to get weak. I took a step towards my target, but my feet didn't feel like they met the ground.

And then I collapsed.

_I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everything who reviewed, you guys are awesome!_


	28. Chapter 27

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! For all the kindness you guys showed, it meant a lot to me. I really think I have the nicest readers on this site:) This week has been… ugh, yeah. So again, thanks, and I hope you like this new chatper!_

_..._

My eyes would not open. I could feel everything around me, hear everything. It was impossibly frustrating.

Hot hands ran through my hair, fiercely grabbing at my head. Words were jumbled together as they were whispered in my ear. And the fire hot tears hit my face in a flow.

I willed my arms to reach for the body that belonged to the voice pleading to me, but they refused to move.

In my head I was screaming his name, but I couldn't break through whatever this was. The only movement I was capable of was the weak rising and falling of my chest. Arms had weaved themselves underneath me, and the ground faded away to the heat.

Heat engulfed me as I floated in the arms. Knowing I could feel the warmth was reassuring. As we floated another sense kicked in, I smelled a strong odor passing. It smelled thick like smoke, with a rich odd smell to it.

I had never smelled anything like it before, but knew it immediately. It was the vampires, they were dead and burning. I internally smiled at the thought, and to my surprise my face actually managed to clench into a similar expression.

The simple gesture hurt in a way I can not even begin to explain. Pain seared down my face as though I were going to split apart at the mouth. If I could have, I would have screamed.

My muscles around my lips relaxed and with it so did the pain. I thanked god for that.

I finally came to a stop atop of the warm body; I was being cradled in his strong arms. His voice was still panicked as he begged me to wake up. Little did he know how awake I really was. I wanted to smile for him again to show him, but was afraid of the pain returning, so instead I listened as he spoke.

"I can't loose you, please, just wake up. God I wish I knew what was wrong." I heard him stop and choke back another sob. A new set of feet entered the room.

"Do you think this is the right one Jacob?" I couldn't decipher who it was, or what he was talking about.

"I don't know, there just has to be something about this in one of those damn books." His words were filled with hope as he spoke. I wanted to ask what they were looking for.

I heard three more sets of feet approach and pages of books began turning quickly. I tried moving my body again with no luck.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm sure everything will be fine. She's a fighter." One tried to comfort, it sounded like Embry. Jake didn't answer. He ran his fingers along my still face instead.

I smiled automatically at the sensation, and found my lips moving upwards again. This time the pain had lessened and Jake saw the 

gesture. "Leila? Leila, are you awake?" His voice had become desperate, but I couldn't answer. I just kept the painful smile on my face.

In a few seconds the pain subsided and I tried my eyes. They felt like they had a dozen tons weighing each down, but with all my strength I wanted to see him. I needed to comfort him, stop his tears, so I tried harder. My eyes must have been twitching as I tried because there was dead silence in the room.

They began parting and I saw a blurred figured looming just above me. Then pushing past the intense pain I forced them all the way open so I could see my love. His eyes were red and wet, but happy. Possibly happier than I have ever seen. He began mumbling. "Thank god, you scared me so much Leila."

He pulled me towards him into a hug but my weak arms wouldn't pick up. Instead the sharp movement sent a quick shot of pain through my body, leaving everything tingling. I winced unable to call out in pain.

My face had calmed and hurt no more, but everything else was hyper-aware. My whole body felt like it was asleep. Like how my legs feel in the morning sometimes, I wanted desperately to shake out the feeling.

My voice returned then, falling out of me like a thorn scrapping up my throat. "Ow."

Jake pulled back, loosening his grip on me and stared at me. "Where does it hurt Leila?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, but I did, feeling the sting along my throat again. "Everywhere." I breathed out. Jake's eyes seemed as hurt as my 

body felt, and then I noticed something odd. His face had a strange purple tint to it.

I looked over my body laid across Jake and saw that I did not look injured, but that the necklace was glowing as brightly as it had earlier. Upon seeing it I realized that the tingling sensation was coming directly from my chest, or more accurately the necklace.

The other guys were all sitting on the floor with books tossed about them, staring at me and Jake. They were waiting for something to happen I think. Like I was about to spontaneously burst into flames at any given second.

I felt strength building back into my limbs and slowly sat up. The pain went through me, and I winced. Jake and the others were watching me with careful eyes.

"Leila, do you have any idea what happened?" Jake asked.

"Yea one minute I look over and see you tearing the leech apart, the next you passed out." Jared said.

"Was it too gruesome for you?" Collin's voice seriously asked next.

I glared at the unabashed boy before me. Jake spoke for me. "Out."

"Why are you guys always taking things out on me?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air like a girl.

"Because you usually ask for it." Jared answered as he escorted an upset Collin out of the room.

I let out a laugh at their exchange and again my body shook with pain. The feeling was becoming more dull though and I attempted to answer 

Jake. "I don't know." The ripping in my throat was now only a tender rawness so I went on. "I had her, but wasn't strong enough to pull away her arm. I remember putting all my strength into it, and it worked. Then I felt like I was being drained of my energy, that was it. And now I'm just sore, but it's getting better."

I leaned back onto Jake's chest, exhausted by my little speech.

"So weird." Quil said, all of them nodding in agreement.

"Weirder than turning into a giant animal?" I asked, smiling.

"Definitely!" Embry said in a teasing voice. I was too weak to argue so I let it go and closed my eyes wanting to sleep.

Jake had been surprisingly quiet below me, with his chin resting in my hair and his arms protectively wrapped around me.

Quil cleared his throat and stood up. "Why were just gonna put this stuff back and head out man."

I finally noticed the books all over the floor that were from the room downstairs. There were a few dozen tossed around that the two large boys easily brought downstairs in one trip.

"How'd they get…" I began before Jake cut me off. "I told them where the key was. We were just trying to figure out what was happening."

I shook my head in understanding as all four reappeared walking in stride together. It amazed me how alike and in tune with each other they were.

"We're glad you're okay." Collin spoke with a soft apologetic smile.

"Told you she was a fighter." Embry laughed.

"I know did you see that kick she delivered?! It was awesome Leila!" Quil agreed.

"Thanks." I smiled at the guys as they each came and hugged me goodbye.

When it was finally quiet Jake finally spoke. "How are you feeling now?"

His sweet voice was deep with worry. Looking at him I could see he was as drained as I was at the moment. "I'm exhausted. How about you?"

He sighed and wrapped one hand around the one I had laid on his chest. He studied each of my fingers before answering. "I am… terrified I could have lost you."

He paused and I waited, knowing there was more. "And I'm amazed by you. You were unbelievable tonight. I'm ashamed that I thought you were so weak. And I'm mad at myself for not stepping in before this happened. But most of all Leila… I am in shock."

I stared at his face in confusion, letting everything he had said sink in. I couldn't believe how open he was to me still.

He smiled at my face and looked deep in my eyes. "I am shocked that I could have fallen even more in love with you tonight. I would have thought it impossible to love you any more."

I blushed at his words, but felt exactly the same way. I knew we were forever connected, but something had happened. Tonight, fighting togheter like that, I felt our bond tighten. It was like magic.

I shifted in his arms so that I was directly facing him, kneeling upright over his legs. Our faces were level and I kissed him.

Okay, no that's not true. I threw myself at him, tangling my arms around his neck and crushing his hot chest with my body.

For a moment I lost myself in the sensation of our lips meeting, and then my body conveniently reminded me of my pain, shooting a stiff pain up my spine.

"Ow." I spoke into Jake's lips.

He pulled back with a look of tortured restraint and kissed my neck. "We will finish this later, but right now I think sleeping is a good idea, for both of us."

He slipped me back into his arms and began the walk upstairs.

In the bedroom I didn't bother with pajamas, and neither did Jake. He simply laid me in the bed and tossed his shirt aside. Then climbed in with me, wrapping his arms around me, warmer than any blanket in the house.

And for the first time in a long time I quickly fell asleep next to Jake, and stayed that way the whole night.

...

_Don't worry I'll get into what happened to her in the next chapter!_


	29. Chapter 28

**Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

**The past month has been very strange for me, so thank you all for being so patient/supportive about waiting. I just got back from a last minute trip and I am finally feeling more myself and back to normal. I can safely say that updates will be much more frequent. Hope you are doing well, and enjoy this chapter:)**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, and an incredibly stiff body. I felt as though I had been laying flat for days instead of just hours.

Ignoring the tension in my neck I shot up and looked around for Jake. Had I dreamed everything?

In answer to my question I heard a hushed curse coming from downstairs.

As silently as I could I crept my way down the stairs towards the smell of smoke coming strongly from the kitchen. Or maybe it was bacon, the closer I got the harder the two smells got to decipher from each other.

When I got to the doorway I almost burst out laughing.

Jake was emptying charred black bacon into the sink from a smoking pan. Behind him there was grease all over the stovetop, half a dozen shattered egg shells on the counter and what looked like burned scrambled eggs on a plate.

He hadn't noticed me as he angrily threw the whole pan into the sink and cursed again. I tried to suppress my laughter, but that really got me. I started to quietly giggle behind him.

Jake gracefully turned around with a look of shock. "Hey, what are you doing up? I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

I laughed more as I looked over to the counter. "I thought you wanted me to feel better."

Jake laughed with me. "Hey, it's not that bad… once you scrape off the black stuff."

He came across the room wrapping his arms around me. His lips grazed the top of my head when he whispered. "Well there is one breakfast meal that I am an expert at."

"Mmmm, what's that?" I asked taking in his deep woodsy scent.

"Cereal. There's a box of lucky charms in the cabinet." He answered.

"Sounds perfect." Truthfully I probably would have eaten anything he offered me, even the burnt eggs and bacon.

…

I don't know how I fit it, but I ate nearly three full bowls of cereal; keeping up with Jake. Amazingly I felt a lot better, the tension fading away to almost nothing.

Jake was still finding it hard to believe that I felt as good as I claimed to be feeling. He had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen when he met me in the hidden room. While he had been cleaning I was scanning through some of the books trying to find out exactly what had caused 

me to pass out. Though I was fine now, that was not exactly something I wanted to experience again.

Jake was pulling a book off the shelf to help me when I stumbled upon the answer. "I think I got it!"

Jake shoved the book back into the bookcase and rushed over to where I was seated at the desk. He hunched over my shoulder as I read. "According to this, until I peak I'm really not strong enough to be pulling vampires apart yet. It says that if I overuse my strength that I will drain the energy from myself."

I paused, not knowing to how phrase the next part to Jake. I thought about closing the book before he could see it, but he was too fast. He angrily grabbed it and read aloud, his hands shaking. "When energy level is exceeded prior to peaking a hunter's life-force dies. The pendant will feed a limited amount of excess energy. This however is not always a sufficient amount if too much energy has been drained."

Jake stopped speaking as his eyes darted across the page furiously. He slammed the book onto the desk, making me jump back in surprise.

He lowered his head while his body shook. "Damn it Leila."

I placed my hand over his shaking hand that was gripping the desk. He looked up at me, his eyes blazing. "You almost died."

The words were quiet, pushed through clenched teeth.

"Jake, please calm down." I moved my hand in a circled on top of his. He pushed me away and backed away from the desk.

"Calm down?! Seriously?! You almost DIED Leila! I really almost lost you!" The shakes got worse. I could see his blurred body loosing control.

I wasn't afraid of him loosing control as much as I was that he was truly upset with me. "How was I supposed to know that? I had no idea Jake!"

Yelling back at an angry werewolf who was about to loose it probably wasn't helping, but I was getting just as upset. And scared, he was right. I could have left before things even got started with us. I would have lost him just as much as he would have lost me.

"No. But _he _did." That was it, faster than I could see him he bolted out of the room and outside.

I automatically understood that 'he' was Louis. He had failed to mention anything about this yesterday after telling me about the vampire. He should have known better. I was finding myself more and more irritated with Louis as the days past. I couldn't blame Jake for being so angry.

I waited a few minutes before I followed him.

On my way outside there were the remains of Jake's clothes shredded over the porch and stairs. From the looks of it he made it out just in time.

I listened for a moment before I heard his heavy breathing just beyond the trees. There was an occasional growl that I ignored.

I headed for the trees with my heart still racing from what happened. I was sure he could hear that before he heard my footsteps.

"Jake, I know you're upset. So am I. You're right… he should have said something." I passed the thick overgrowth into the forest and found the large red brown wolf pacing between two trees. He stopped and looked at me briefly before resuming. "But I'd really like it if you could please calm down and come inside. Please, I don't like seeing you so upset."

His eyes connected with mine and he nodded his huge head, letting out a heavy breathe. Then slowly he seemed to be shrinking.

It was amazing, before my eyes he went from a monstrously sized wolf, down to a still monstrously sized human. His eyes never left mine as he shifted back into human form. I found myself anchored to his brown pools as he had completely transformed and was walking towards me. When he was standing before me, he reached for my hand, a soft expression taking over.

"Sorry, Leila." There was deep embarrassment in his tone as he looked to the ground, breaking our eye contact.

That was when I realized that he was completely naked.


	30. Chapter 29

**Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

…

**Yup, I suck at updating. It's becoming a known fact I think, lol.**

**Good news and bad news time. Good news, next chapter will be up VERY soon, followed by several others. Bad news, after those I will be absent for about a week for a spur of the moment vacation. (Not horrible news for me:)**

**I found that this chapter is a bit awkward, don't hate me for it. I had to reread a bit to get back into the feel of Leila and Jake. Don't worry after this chapter I definitely got a handle back on it! **

…

I stared, or maybe gawked, stumbling to find my voice. "I, uh, um, yea…"

There was a playful smile on Jake's lips as he watched my gaze uncomfortably jump from his face to the woods. I was trying so hard not to sneak a peek at what I had not been able to miss from the corner of my eye.

I gave up and turned around, throwing my hands over my eyes. My vision safe I found my voice. "Sorry, I didn't see anything."

I was mortified, and from just behind my ear he whispered. "Liar."

If my ears hadn't been burning red before, they sure were now.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The light teasing tone had returned to his husky voice. I slowly shook my head no, all the earlier tension forgotten.

Hot hands wrapped around my wrists, placing them by my sides. Then even warmer lips touched my shoulder in a building heat. "How about now?"

I smiled and nodded no again, and he wrapped a bare arm around my waist. Suddenly the heat was everywhere behind me as he pulled me to his chest. "And now?"

His mouth lingered on my earlobe as he awaited my answer. I was speechless again though. I wanted to play along and push him further, but my thoughts were too busy screaming. "Naked Jacob is touching me!"

His hand was brushing the hair from my neck when he froze.

I craned my neck backwards to look at him, and before I could speak he put a finger to my lips. "Shhh, listen."

I did in time to hear a car pulling about halfway up the drive. Jake looked back down at me, and with a wink he ran past me into the house. It took all my willpower not to let my eyes follow him.

Instead I glared at the driveway, anxious to see who had interrupted us.

I didn't wait long before an unfamiliar glossy white Saab pulled up. Behind the wheel I made out Lucy and my mother sitting beside her.

I folded my arms across my chest and wondered why no one in my family ever felt the need to call first. This was one thing I would miss about Portland; privacy.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here in the rain?" My mom asked as they got out of the car and walked over.

"I heard you driving up." I answered somewhat truthfully.

They exchanged a glance and turned back to me. "Uh-huh."

Without waiting for my mom led the way to the porch.

"So, new car huh?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeah, it was Bob's idea. But if it were completely up to him we would have gotten a Hummer." She rolled her eyes and I laughed at the idea of my prissy sister trying to drive that.

In front of us my mom had stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs. "Leila, what is all over the porch?"

I silently cursed Jake for rushing in and leaving his shredded clothes everywhere.

"It looks like an animal attacked your laundry." Lucy commented.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped at how close she really was. I racked my brain for a good lie. "I was line drying some stuff out back, and the wind blew it under the lawn mower."

God I suck at lying. The two of them stopped in the doorway to share another glance. Lucy looked at me with worried eyes. "Leila, are you okay?"

"Yeah, so what brought you guys up here today?" I asked walking past them into the house and scanning for Jake.

"Do we need a reason to stop by?" My mom asked as she led the way into the kitchen with Lucy and I in tow. She began rifling through the cabinets, pulling out a glass and then heading for the sink.

"No, but I'm kinda busy today. You should call first mom."

Lucy jabbed my arm with her elbow. "We did, your phone's off."

"Oh." I said glancing around for where I must have left it.

"So what kind of plans do you have today sweetie? You should think about looking for a job up here if you are staying. Your dad knows…" Her words trailed off and I looked up from my search through a drawer to see them both staring.

"Hi ladies, I didn't realize you were here. How are you?" Jake's voice spoke cheerily from behind me.

I turned and found myself staring too. Though he wasn't naked still, he was close in just the towel tied loosely around his waist.

"Great." Lucy whispered, smiling at me. "No wonder you're rushing us out."

"Hello Jake, we didn't know you were here either. Leila, why didn't you warn us you had _company_?"

I tore my eyes away from the water dripping down Jake's perfect chest to my mom. "I was getting there."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, be back in a few." Jake said with a quick smile before walking out of sight.

When he was gone my guests turned on me. Lucy started first. "Oh my God Leila! I guess you two reached that stage pretty quickly!"

"Lucinda, living room, now. I want to talk to Leila alone." My mom ordered Lucy.

I smirked at the use of Lucy's full name, but stopped when mom's vision zeroed in on me.

"Leila… is Jacob living here?" Leave it to my mom to be so blunt.

"No." She didn't know that was only because he hadn't moved his stuff from Portland.

"Will he be?" Damn, she was good.

"Maybe… yes." I looked at the floor and braced for her 'living in sin' speech.

She sighed. "You know that I am really happy you found someone, but isn't this all a bit fast?"

I took a breath for bravery. "I love him mom, and he loves me. I know it happened fast, but it's already happened."

It was a weak defense, but without going into the details of imprinting, it was the best I could do.

She surprised me though, she actually laughed. "I know you two love each other sweetie. I knew last time I was here, it's impossible not to see that."

She sighed again and put her arm around my shoulder. I rested my head there like I used to when I was younger. "Just promise me that you won't get married without at least letting me know. That much I'd like to be in the light about."

I laughed, relieved she wasn't upset. "Cross my heart."

She kissed my forehead and then leaned in close enough to whisper. "And please take my warning about the protection… I'm not ready for my baby to have any babies yet."

I cringed at the turn in the conversation. What was with my family and the sex pep talks? "Mooom, We haven't done _that_, yet."

"Just saying when you do… remember, no glove, no love." Oh my God! I really hoped Jake had been out of hearing range for that comment.

"Okay, thanks for the advice." I mumbled looking back at the floor.

A moment of silence past when I realized something very important. "Mom, you aren't going to tell dad are you?"

She paused and then shook her head no. With a squeeze of my arm she said, "No, but you will have to eventually. He isn't stupid, he'll figure it out sweetie."

I knew she was right. "I'll tell him before my birthday."

"Good, listen Lucy and I are gonna head out. You should try and get some rest today, you look exhausted." My mom said as she pulled away tilting my face towards her.

"I bet I can guess why…" Lucy said slyly from the doorway. I groaned and glared.

"Didn't I ask for privacy?" Mom asked walking towards her.

"Yea, but I heard you say we were leaving." She must have been listening in. I didn't say anything about Jake moving in. I had kept secret that her and Bob lived together for a year in college, and knew she would return the favor.

Jake reappeared then, fully clothed. "Did I hear you say you're leaving? I was hoping you'd have lunch with us."

He was smiling his sweetest smile, causing all three of us to smile back.

"We'd love to Jacob, but Lucy has a hair appointment. We were just stopping by." I was amazed at how flawlessly she lied. I definitely inherited none of those skills.

Jake went along with it and in a matter of minutes they had left and we were staying alone in the living room.

"So we're living together?" Jake asked. He had a blinding smile on and an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't seem to get you to leave…"

He laughed reaching for my hand. "Do you want me to leave?"

I put my hand underneath my chin, and contemplated. "Hmm, do I want you to leave? Lemme think…"

I looked at Jake and couldn't help but laugh, he actually appeared slightly hurt. "Well if I keep you around, I would definitely save money on the heating bills come winter."

"Leila…" Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed my waist. "What do you want?"

His face was frustrated, but his eyes seemed to be dancing down at me. I stopped joking. "You. Jake, do you want to move in with me?"

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me to him and kissed me quickly. It was hard and fast, and threw off my train of thought.

When we broke for air I smiled at the beautiful way he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky I am." He kissed my cheek and held me closer.

"Me too." I agreed.


	31. Chapter 30

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly and surprisingly uneventful.

Jake and I had both quit our Portland jobs and moved out of our apartments into Aunt Mary's house. He had begun working with Sam as promised, and I had been spending my days reading up and researching downstairs as much as possible.

The move had been pretty smooth. We had packed everything up, and Jake and I donated a lot of furniture to the good will. More his stuff than mine thankfully.

He had very little attachment to any of the items in his nearly bare apartment. Except for one thing, one God awful, ugly thing.

I was currently staring at that thing with my arms crossed, and no regret about the action I had just taken.

Jake on the other hand was glaring at me, anger and betrayal coloring his large face. "Leila, how could you?"

"It was an accident." Sort of. "I was just picking it up to move it and I didn't realize my own strength."

Jake saw right through my lie. "Why do you never forget your own strength when you're handling stuff you like?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to just be honest. "Jake, why does it matter so much? It's just a lamp."

He groaned and picked up the now mangled lamp. It was made out of some car part I couldn't identify, other than it was ugly.

You would have thought that I twisted and broken his puppy. He looked at it with sadness before looking back up at me with hurt on his face. "This is not just some lamp, I made this!"

"Oh."He should have mentioned that before.

"Yeah, it took me two weeks. It's the original fuel pump from my Rabbit." He rubbed gently over the large indent my hand had left. His sad eyes made me feel terrible.

I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry; I didn't realize it was that special."

He sighed and placed it back down on the side table he had found it on. "No, it's okay. It was pretty ugly huh? I should have listened to you and put it in the garage."

I smiled thinking back to the day we moved it in, and he was so determined that it belonged in the living room for everyone to see it. At the time all I was thinking was that dirty metal with a lamp shade does not match. Now, I wish I had understood that it was more like a trophy to him for what he accomplished. Talk about feeling rotten.

"No, you were right. I should have asked you about it before; I would have been gentler if I knew it meant so much." I admitted.

He turned to me with suspicious eyes. "Ha! I knew you did it on purpose."

I backed away as he walked towards me. "Not intentionally, it was subconscious… I swear!"

His devilish smile spread on his lips as he advanced closer than ever. Before I could react, he had scooped me over his shoulder, and began tickling my sides.

"Oh, sweet payback!" He laughed as I screamed for him to stop between giggles.

"Stop!...hahaha…. please….. hahaha…. MERCY!" I begged, until finally he stopped, patting my bottom.

"Are you going to trash any more of my stuff?" He called over to me.

"No, promise." I answered trying to get my breath back from laughing so hard.

"Hmm, what about my missing brown t-shirt?" Uh-oh, I had been hoping he wouldn't miss that. It had more holes in than the Swiss cheese in the fridge.

I plead the fifth.

He tickled me quickly once more before letting me down after I promised that was it.

"Lesson learned?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

I nodded my head, and went back to the couch to continue my reading.

My birthday was now only four days away. With that was a lot of impending issues.

I had not heard a word from Louis since the day of the bonfire. I was becoming anxious to see him. Not because I missed him, absolutely not. But instead I had questions for him. I wanted to know why he didn't warn me. I needed to know what I should expect on my birthday, when 

were we leaving, how we were getting there. Along with many other pressing issues he had left hanging.

Then there was the whole peaking thing. I had been reading myself into a frenzy trying to find out more, anything. The research had proved very helpful in what I should be expecting, Aunt Mary's journal helping the most. I finished her journal a few days after the fight, gaining more respect than I already had as she wrote of battles, including both victories and losses.

Her journal stopped in a mystery though. This was another issue that had left me baffled about Louis. The second to last entry was at a time in Aunt Mary's life that she was in love with Louis, and he sounded in love with her. They were fighting 'as one' and living together in Europe.

Then she had gotten a phone call about a tragic accident, and that her niece was left in her custody. Aunt Mary said she never thought twice about saying yes. She had wanted to have a family with Louis, and this was perfect.

When she told Louis, he reacted quite differently, saying she was abandoning her life calling. They had a horrible fight and she left, vowing it was over and they would never talk again.

A five month gap was left before the final entry. This is what had left me so confused.

_He was right, he was so horribly right. I should have listened to his words that I thought so callous. I should have been there… If I had been there he would be here still. But he's not, he's gone, my eternal love is gone, forever. _

_This morning I received a phone call from Joseph. _(another hunter)_ He told me of the fight. Saying that it was a normal fight against two vampires, he was having some difficulty when Louis showed up. Things were going fine, and they appeared to be winning until he saw the other vampire sink his teeth into Louis. An action that normally has no effect on us. But something was wrong; Louis had countered his attack with a finishing blow to the vampire, and then fell to the ground in pain._

_Joseph said he noticed that Louis had taken off the pendant, finding it no where in sight. He was changing. He went to Louis, to say his goodbye, knowing he couldn't let the transformation happen. Louis, being Louis, told him to finish the job first, that he'd be there._

_So Joseph did, and when he returned to where Louis was, he had disappeared. It had happened a week ago and no one has been able to find him. His house is empty, and he and his pendant are both forever gone. He is not dead, finding no remains. But they believe him to have completed the change. My Louis is a monster, a horrible bloodsucking monster. I have lost him more than I would to death._

That was all she wrote, and it made no sense to me. The Louis I met was no more a vampire than I myself was. And as for his pendant, the black rock was resting up against his skin each time I had encountered him.

Had Aunt Mary been lied to? I just didn't understand.

I think that was my number one question for Louis, I wanted to know what happened. And why he never came back for Aunt Mary.

"Whatcha thinking about honey?" Jake asked sitting next to me on the couch.

I smiled up at him, and leaned towards his warm body. "Just hunter stuff."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Don't think too hard, it looks like it's starting to hurt."

He smiled and tapped my forehead with his fingers. I laughed and grabbed his finger away, kissing the tip before holding it in my hand.

He looked down at me with the familiar expression I had grown used to in the past couple of weeks. Frustration, tension.

I probably had the same look in my eyes too. I blamed Jake though.

We had not waited until my birthday to tell my dad about our new living arrangements. He took it relatively okay, not flipping out at all. Instead he asked to speak to Jake in private. And deciding to give them some privacy I choose not to listen in.

Afterwards I wish I had not been so kind, because I was dying to know what they had said. Whatever it was, has kept Jake's hands too himself too often. The night after their conversation Jake told me that he wanted to wait a while, before we moved things up to the next level.

I argued that we were living together that we had no reason to wait for anything. It was pointless though, he had his mind made up and wasn't backing down. So in the meantime he would just torture me with his touches and kisses when we were together.

I knew it wasn't easy on him either, and I didn't want it to be. I wanted him to give in. I pressed it every chance I got.

Watching him watching me I moved his hand back to my lips, kissing each of his fingers. I turned his hand over and kissed his wrist, then up his arm. Jake's eyes were glazed over as he watched me in a trance. I smiled and moved my slow kisses up to his elbow, making my way to his shoulder.

By the time I got to his neck Jake groaned and got up. "You are making this impossible!"

I grinned. He sighed and leaned back into me, kissing my lips hotly. Then once more he abruptly ended it and stood back up. "I'm exhausted, you staying down here or heading up?"

I thought about it, I didn't know if I could handle another night watching a shirtless Jake sleep inches away from me. It was getting to be too much, knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

"Umm, I'm gonna finish up reading down here." I decided. He nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Love you honey." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Love you too, sweet dreams babe." He smiled and with a last look at me made his way upstairs.

Lately sleeping is not something I have been doing a lot of. My few hours every other day have turned into a few hours once a week. Along with no sleep, I really have been forgetting my own strength quite a bit, seeing as it seems to be increasing each day.

Upstairs I heard the bed creak, and Jake sigh into a pillow as he drifted off to sleep. I paused for a moment to listen as his steady breathing 

slowed into a loud snore. I smiled, picturing the peaceful look that must be on his face.

I imagined how his eyelids would soften out all of the stress, and a slight smile would appear on his lips as he began dreaming.

I'm not sure how much time passed while I thought about him. I realized that sitting down here trying to read was pointless, and I resigned heading up the stairs.

Quiet as I could I laid down on the bed beside the now fully snoring Jake, not like I would wake him with a jackhammer anyways.

I lifted his arm and settled in for another restless, frustrated night besides my beautiful sleeping werewolf.


	32. Chapter 31

**Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

**Hey everyone:) Hope all is well with you all, and I have a note before you read. Did anyone else know that Steven Strait got married?! I'm happy he's happy, but now a feel a bit guilty for all the ogling I do to him. **

**Anyways, I found this out because I've been working on a video for this fanfiction. Which leads me to this note; I need some help. I've decided on my Jake and Louis, both links are in my profile. But I can't decide on Leila. Who do you imagine as Leila? Let me know and I may go w/ your pick:)**

* * *

"Wakey- wakey Jakey." I whispered directly into his ear.

"Mmm, five more minutes honey." He said rolling over, and almost on top of me.

"Jake, come on, please wake up." My plea was answered with a groan.

I climbed halfway onto his chest and kissed his ear. "Please, I made pancakes."

"No you didn't." He grumbled after sniffing the air.

I laughed. "Okay, maybe I didn't yet, but I will if you wake up."

"What if I want something else?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I can make you an omelet?" I offered, leaning in closer to his warm body.

"Nope." He said, his voice fading off. This was getting frustrating.

"Well then what do you want?" The slight annoyance in my voice was clear as I began to push myself up off his chest.

Then, Jake grabbed me in his arms and slammed me back down onto his chest hard. I shrieked a bit and he laughed, his eyes wide open.

"Faker." I said as I fought to push away.

"What? You asked me what I wanted, what better way than to show you." He said into my hair that was under his chin.

"Hmph, well enjoy having the upper hand while you can, because come my birthday tomorrow that's ALL over." I gave up and slumped against his chest, enjoying the smell coming off his bare skin.

"Oh, I will." His voice had become husky again and his hands were trailing down my back. I glanced up at him curiously.

He raised an eyebrow and stopped his hands just above my hips. He smiled his huge smile before he started tickling me.

"Ahhh… haha… NO! Jake! Stop!" I screamed between giggles. The tickling was getting to be a bit much lately. He held me tighter so that I couldn't get away.

I screamed out again, and he laughed only tickling harder. I had become breathless as I struggled.

"Jacob Black… STOP!" I panted.

This only made him laugh harder. Finally his grip loosened, giving me the opportunity to wiggle free and jump off the bed. I crossed my arms to keep from hitting him and glared.

He stretched out on the bed, his feet falling just over the edge. He looked up at me innocently smiling. "Did you say pancakes?"

"Cute." I sarcastically mumbled, turning to leave. "More like pop-tarts if you're lucky."

That got Jake's attention. I had hit him where it hurts… his appetite. He jumped from the bed and across the room in a single motion, wrapping his arms around me. I was pulled hard against his chest. "Aw honey, I'm sorry okay? I couldn't resist, you look so cute when you scream like that."

I turned into his arms and craned my neck to see him. "If you want to see me scream at you-"

My words were cut off as he kissed me. His hot lips erased any hostility, along with all other rationality in me. My only concern now was how to get more and fast.

I pushed my hands against Jake's torso, slowly backing him to the edge of the bed. He sat when his legs hit the mattress. This brought us just about face to face, but I wanted the upper hand.

I slowly deepened the kiss, tracing the inside of his mouth with my tongue. He groaned when his tongue met mine in a tangled passion.

Taking advantage of the distraction I climbed onto the bed, kneeling over his legs. As I pressed up close to his bare skin his hands left their place in my hair and moved once more to my sides.

At first I thought he was going to push me away, but gasped when his hot hands slipped under my shirt. One hand held me steady while the 

other moved to my back, tracing slow circles upward and raising my shirt.

My shirt had moved just above my navel when his lips left mine and moved to my neck. He nibbled gently on my ear, sending hot trembles down my spine. I was panting as he tongue looped around my lobe.

"Mmmm, Jake, yes…" The words escaped my lips in a sort of moan and stopped Jake short.

"Damn it." He whispered into my neck.

"Oh no, no, no! What are you doing?!" I complained as his body stiffened straight and away from me. Thankfully he had left me on his lap though.

"Leila, not yet." He was trying to be honorable to something he had promised my dad, that much I knew. I just didn't care anymore.

"Why not?! Please Jake, I'm going crazy here!" I pouted kissing his chest.

He sighed heavily, picking me up by the waist and placing me beside him. He didn't respond for a minute as he stared into space. "Soon."

With that he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head, keeping his back to me. "To take a very long, very cold shower."

I laughed and bit back the offer to join him. I could tell this was equally tough on him as well, and I was going to kill my dad for it.

I heard the shower turn on a minute later and decided to make pancakes after all. If nothing else it was a way to keep my mind somewhat out of the gutter.

I quickly made my way down the stairs, hoping to have a batch ready by the time Jake was done.

As I walked into the kitchen though, I completely forgot about the pancakes as a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello darling, miss me?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who could it be?!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

**PLEASE READ: I still need your feedback on who you picture as Leila for my youtube video. I posted a photo in reference to the one in this chapter; let me know if you think I should just use the same person I did for Aunt Mary.**

* * *

If the term cool as a cucumber could be defined, its definition was leaning against the counter. Louis's face was complacent and his arms were crossed over a expensive looking black suit and crisp white shirt.

I was baffled, unable to speak at the moment. So many questions I had for him were flooding my mind. Like for example… how did he sneak in unheard? Why was he so overdressed? And more importantly… what was he doing here a day before my birthday? That was priority I decided.

"My birthday is tomorrow." I stated bitterly, while not attempting to budge from the doorway.

He smiled smugly in return. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought a present."

I folded my arms too, not finding his sarcasm amusing. "No thanks, you're not supposed to be here yet."

"Don't you want to know what I got you?" He motioned to a medium sized white box tied with a red ribbon and bow that was placed in the center of the table.

I glared. I was about to spit out another rude comment when I was pushed aside from the door. Jake was charging across the room, his 

bare back shaking. "What you back to send Leila on ANOTHER suicide mission?!"

He was screaming over Louis's face, which had barely flinched into a more upright position. "She's a big girl; she should have done her own research. I told her, no one else ever had someone to hold their hands through it."

"A warning may have been nice." I said coming over to put my hand on Jake's shoulder. I was pissed too, but tearing up the kitchen with a fight wasn't going to help anyone.

He wasn't paying much attention to me now as he was staring up at Jake with the same smug smile. "I plan on being civil; do you think you can do the same? Or have you not been housebroken yet?"

I could tell it took all of Jake's restraint as he backed away and slipped his arm over my shoulder. "Leila, why don't you find out what your… guest wants before I rip him to shreds."

"I came to drop of your birthday present and update you on some things." He said now addressing me, he looked at me as though we were completely alone in the room. "Now, will you open your gift?"

I looked warily at the package on before me. I wasn't sure if taking a gift from Louis was in my best interest. He seemed to have interpreted my thoughts as he spoke again. "It is partly a gift from myself, and mostly a gift from Les Chasseurs."

I looked at Jake who was still staring down at Louis. Squeezing his hand I pulled away. "It's okay."

I smiled at Jake before heading to the table. He didn't seem to notice.

The box was lighter than I had expected when I reached the table. The bow and ribbon easily slid off, and I lifted the lid.

Inside of the box was a lot of stacked tissue paper, with a small piece of black plastic laying atop the first layer. I lifted the cylinder shaped item and looked it over curiously.

"What is it?" I asked aloud.

"It's a laser sensor key. It will open everything that Les Chasseur own." Louis answered. "I will detail what that means later, in privacy."

Jake snorted at that. "Like she won't just tell me anyways."

"Regardless." Louis shot back, no longer coy. "Keep going, the next is my gift."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and lifted the next layer of tissue paper. I found a plain black frame casing a black and white photo of three people.

The first was entirely recognizable since he was standing just four feet from me. Beside Louis in the photograph was a stunning woman with a beautiful smile and long flowing hair. My eyes instantly glazed over as I stared at a young version of my Aunt Mary. I glanced away to Jake, trying to hold back my tears. "That was her." **(A/N: again photo in profile, let me know what you think of Aunt Mary being Leila too!)**

He reached for my hand, squeezing it lightly as he gazed at the photo. "She's beautiful, a lot like you."

I smiled in return, then Louis spoke. "The man beside her was the other member, Joseph."

I looked from at the man's handsome face, then down to the sling on his arm. "What had happened?"

Louis laughed. "I broke his arm."

I gasped and Jake raised his eyebrows. "You really should work on that temper issue."

Louis gave Jake a dirty look before turning to me with a softer expression. "He tried to kiss her, and I caught him." He paused and shook his head. "He loved her too, everyone did."

To my shock his eyes appeared to cloud for a minute, before the hard façade he often wore returned.

Walking away from the counter he turned toward the door. "Your passport's at the bottom of the box with your boarding pass. There's been a change, our flight leaves tomorrow night at 11:45. Meet me at the gate by 11:30. Happy Birthday Leila."

Before I could argue he had bolted out of the room, the front door closing a moment later. I moved aside the final sheet of tissue paper and picked up the boarding pass and passport.

"Arrogant bastard." Jake mumbled as he took the single boarding pass from my hands. I looked at him in question when he began walking away with the ticket.

"I need the flight info if I want to book with you." He answered. "Wanna get ready while I take care of this? I sort of have something planned for today, and I'm not going to let him spoil it."

He winked, kissed my cheek and then patted my bottom in the direction of the hallway. I didn't argue as I went to take a nice refreshing shower to relax myself.

In the shower I let all the stress of what had just happened wash away, and focused on determining what Jake could possibly have planned for my last day as a somewhat 'normal' person.


	34. Results

Hi guys, so here it is. Overall most people wanted option one of waiting. Which I too think is the slightly better option.

I also have to say a few things. First, before writing anything else I plan on rereading Breaking Dawn. A friend of mine who actually loved the story said something the other day that made sense. She said that the reason that the book seemed so distant from the others is because it was done in a different mind frame. It was a lighter happier book for the most part, because she was happy to finally be able to write this part. And it's true, I mean come on people look at her playlist… The Beach Boys? I don't know about you, but that's one of my personal happy songs:) So I want to give it another chance, because I think I may have been too harsh.

Next, it wasn't Breaking Dawn alone that led me to this. I honestly don't have the time to be writing, lol or reading for that matter. I'm back up to three or four chapters on almost all the fanfictions I read, and I only replied to like half your reviews… sorry. My life is extremely complicated and will remain so till semester starts in the fall.

And finally…. I love all of you guys! I thought you were gonna throw rocks at me for that last post, and instead you were all so amazingly understanding and encouraging. That's what made me want to continue on the most. So try not to loose patience with me, and you have my word that by the end of this month each story will have a posting:) Thanks a million everyone!

P.S. I am looking for someone to be a beta for a side project I'm working on. Message me if you're interested.


End file.
